A New Toy
by celestialqueen13
Summary: Funny thing, put up for auction again, must run in the family. Spencer is put up for auction just like her sister was a year ago. She defends you but you still need to work off your debt to Eisuke and the others, For Haley, hate blossomed into love, Is Spencer different, or does she fall for the bidders trap too. Please give it a go!
1. Chapter 1

**My life and past - Chapter 1**

(Haley, or the mc in other words)

I wake up and I see him sleeping peacefully besides me. He looks so vulnerable, and innocent right now. What am I saying, how can a mafia man be vulnerable.

"Is there something on your mind."

"Hmm, oh you're awake." I say flustered.

"Was last night not enough for you." He says with a devilish look in his eyes.

"N-No, I just spaced out. I'm gonna go make breakfast." I say getting out of bed.

I make my way downstairs after getting ready and my phone starts ringing. Oh it's my mum, I quickly answer the phone and sit down to talk.

"Hey mum, how are you?"

"I'm fine, listen I've got something important to tell you need to know. Your father called me a few days ago."

"Father, I thought you two stopped speaking since the divorce."

"We had, but out of nowhere he calls me and saying she's come to Japan to find you. He wants me to watch her and keep her away from you, he doesn't want her to become attached to her past. But I can't do it, not when I know you've longed for the moment to see your sister again after that day. He said she is staying with a friend. It's near where you live so if you get time you can visit her, I know your busy with work and all."

She's here, after all these years I can see my sister again. But she probably doesn't remember me, she was only three months old when they took her. "How does she know about me, when father clearly doesn't want her to know of my existence."

"She found out when researching some documents on her from the hospital.""

"I'll see, if I get time. Thank you for telling me, bye."

"Bye, have a nice day."

I hang up, and Soryu comes down. Oh yeah, I haven't made breakfast yet.

"I'm sorry, my mum called and I forgot." I say defensively.

"I'm late so, I'm going."

"Kay, Bye." I say seeing him off at the door, I must hurry to don't want to be late for work too.

"Halo, could you help me with the new sheets." Says Chisato.

"Yeah sure." My mind can't focus today, my thoughts no matter what I do keep wandering back to her. I used to love more than anything, now I don't know whether I even want to meet her. But she's putting in the effort to find me so I should too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Big day ahead - Chapter 2**

I'm so tired, I just want to collapse onto the floor and sleep, but no that's not an option.

*buzz, buzz*

Ughh, I bet they want me to make them coffee. I look at Chisato apologising.

"It's okay, we've done the sheets and the duvet. I can handle the rest."

"I'm really getting sick of making you do all the work by yourself. I'll make it up to you." I say shutting the door behind me.

*Panting*

"What do you need me for?" I say.

"You're late, make me some coffee." Says Eisuke.

"I would like some tea today. Thanks Haley." Says Ota cheerfully. I glance at Soryu who's reading a book in the corner of the room.

"Coffee" says Soryu, not even looking up once from his book. Mamoru lights a cigarette and dismisses me, Baba continues to play cards.

"Glad to see nothing has changed." I say sarcastically. As I make my way to the kitchen.

I'm making coffee and I get a text from my mum asking whether I got to meet my sister. At first my instinct is to ignore her, but then I decide to text my sister with the number my mum gave me. Asking to meet up at the hotel bar today this evening around 7:00. Now all I have to do is wait.

I set the tray down and hand out the drinks, I get a text and I rush to see her reply.

"What's more important than my coffee?" Asks Eisuke.

"My sister that's who." I say annoyed.

"Seems our little Haley is in a bad mood." Says Ota.

"Well, I can probably fix that." Teases Baba.

I storm out of the lounge to see what she texted. She said she'll meet me their. I should ask Soryu whether I can bail on the auctions tonight.

"Soryu, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." He says

"Her mood changed quickly." Says Ota. I ignore him and continue.

"Could I skip the I.V.C tonight. I'm meeting my sister."

"Can't you meet her another time?"

"I haven't seen her in 20 years since my parents got divorced, and she's only in Japan for some time." I say, with pleading eyes.

"Do as you wish."

"How come you only mentioned her now?" Baba questions.

"Because you never cared to ask me." I say leaving the penthouse to work.

I work really hard so Erika wouldn't be able to complain. Around 5:00, I go to the penthouse to give them coffee again and I head to my apartment to have a shower and get ready for my meeting. I'm so excited, I almost forget to grab my purse and I leave in a hurry, don't want to be late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Her Day - Chapter 3**

(Spencer's perspective)

"It's twelve already, ugh! Guess I have to get out of bed then." I say to myself. I get out of the shower and make myself a cup of coffee.

Around one o'clock I head for a meeting with my boss, to discuss this seasons trends and give her my weekly report on my progress on my project. I'm a fashion designer and right now I working for London Milton, but soon I'm going to open my own boutique and I show the world my designs with my name on it, instead of under London. Don't get me wrong she's a lovely boss, and I'm so lucky to have her but I want to stand on my own to feet like my dad managed to.

*ding*

I reach for, my phone and see a text from my 'sister' who I never met. I reply back to her saying I agree to meet her today. I was looking for my sister, but after sometime it felt like a wild goose chase. So in other words I gave up.

After the meeting I return a friends house I'm staying at, since we're meeting in a hotel close to the house I have enough time to work on my outfits. Maybe I'll go for a swim later considering it's such a hot day. Yep, the house has its own private" swimming pool in case your wondering.

"Hey Spence, I'm going for a swim if you need me." Says Elena. The friend who's house I'm staying in.

"Actually, I'll join you, I'm done for today so I'll meet you at the outdoor pool right?" I say.

"Yep, who would swim indoors on such a nice day as today." She says cheerfully. We splash about, and sunbath on floats in the water.

"What time is it?"

"6:30"

"Oh no, I'm late." I say, I was having so much fun, I lost track of time. I climb out of the side and quickly have a shower.

I pass Elena on the way to my car.

"I'm so sorry but I forgot I'm meeting my sister today." I say rushed and set off for the hotel.

I reach and check the time, huh it's only 6:50. So I wait in the car and decide to do my hair.

At least it dried in time. I think to myself while pulling it up into a high ponytail. Am I sure this is how I want to present myself, I look like I'm 16 or 17 not a young woman in her early twenties. Maybe it's the ponytail, ahh never mind I should go now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Put up for Sale - Chapter 4**

(Still from Spencer's perspective)

I make my way into the main hall but I don't know where the bar is. I look around and see a man surrounded by women, who from what they're saying is apparently called 'King'. But he's probably not going to be much help, I spin around on heel and crash into someone.

"Uff, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I say. He stares at me, making me feel uncomfortable."Umm, Do you know where the bar is."

Totally ignoring my question he says "You're perfect," and drags me into the elevator and takes me to some party. I turn around but he's disappeared, I turn to face where I was initially and crash into some one again.

"Ahh, I'm so sorry, some luck I keep bumping into everyone." I apologise.

"No worries" says a friendly voice. I look up to see a familiar looking face. I've seen him in one of Elena's magazines.

"Are you..." I say hesitating.

"Ota Kiaski," He says with a teasing smile

"I knew it." I say realising. "Um, do you know the way to the hotel bar."

"Sure, it's two floors above us."

"Thank you so much" I say rushing towards the elevator, but a sleazy man blocks my way, is he hitting on me. A few minutes later the one who calls himself the 'King' saves me, but then a bunch of women start getting angry with me for no reason. I can't be bothered with politeness anymore and just blow them off.I make it into the elevator but it stops midway and two men carrying a large box enter the lift. They drop the box when it stops on my floor by mistake and just as I'm about to get out, one of them grabs my wrist and I lose conciousness.

I wake up in dark room tied up and somebody opens the door and unties me but then throws me into a massive cage. The curtain go up and I see lots of people masked sitting in front of me. A strange man, dressed up as the mad hatter starts auctioning me off.

"19 million to number #36" he says. Oh no that looks like the dodgy man from before, please don't let him buy me.

"30 million to #100, going once... Going twice...and sold."

They take me off stage and two masked men come and collect me...


	5. Chapter 5

**The Meeting - Chapter 5**

(Haley's Perspective)

I approach the door many thoughts bombarding my head, but she isn't here. I call mum to ask her to send a pic of Spencer and wait. A few minutes later she replies and I look at the pic and then around me but she isn't here yet. Slightly dissapointed I decide to order a drink while I'm waiting and I play on my phone.

After half an hour I call her and she doesn't reply. My mind tells me to leave, but hope's still lingering in my heart so I wait for another half hour and just as I'm about to leave she calls me and I hesitantly answer.

"Hey, I know what this looks like but I can explain."

"It better be good I've been waiting an hour for you." I say immediately regretting it.

"I arrived on time but I didn't know where the bar was so I asked around and suddenly this man took me to a party, then I met the an artist called Ota Kiaski and then he told me where the bar was and then this sleazy man started hitting on me and then someone called King saved me and these women got angry for no reason. Any way I got on the elevator and these people kidnapped me and next thing I knew..."

"What!" I shouted, afraid she was going to say what I think she was going to say.

"It sound crazy... If I tell you they said I'll be wiped off the face of this earth.."

"Tell me damn it." I say worried.

"I was sold at an auction." She said her voice sounding desperate.

"Don't worry, I promise to get you out of this mess."

"But what can... " I hang up before she can finish and make my way to the penthouse.

(Spencer's view)

I look around the room taking in all the possible escape routes. Then I calm myself down and remember what's happened so far.

The two men took me to a penthouse and I saw a lot of familiar faces except two. The man in a grey suit and another smoking a cigar are new. Then there's the man who took me to the party and the artist Ota and the man who saved me from that jerk but also left me to face the wrath of a lot of women.

They then asked me how I got put up for auction, introduced themselves to me and said I have to choose one to buy me. Then when I asked for some time alone to figure things out the led me to this room and I called Haley. I don't know how much more I can take of this crazy evening.

"Hey, Boss said your times up you have to choose someone." Says Ota peeping his head round the door.

"I'm coming," I say getting up and almost tripping over a coffee table.

"Take your time and be careful." He says gently.

I slowly walk to the living room behind Ota.

"So who have you chosen." Asks Eisuke.

"..."

"Hey you, answer me." He says

Just then a woman bursts in...


	6. Chapter 6

**Strike a Deal - Chapter 6**

(Spencer's view)

A woman bursts in and shouts "Soryu, where are you?" she suddenly stops panting as she catches a glimpse of me.

"Spencer..." She mutters under her breath. I turn round to face her completely.

"Is it... You came. Haley I've been waiting to see you for ages." I say as tears swell up in my eyes and I run to hug my sister. Wrapping my arms around her neck, almost having to balance on my tiptoes. We pull away after a long time.

"It's been far too long. I can still remember the day we were playing in the nursery and then father took you away, mum consoled me telling me you had gone to take a nap, but then you never came back and the days I spent waiting for you turned into months and then into years." She says tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so happy you came, I can't tell you."

"Are you ok,"

"Yes, I was just wondering..." I fall silent not sure how to continue.

"Should we give you some privacy?" Says Baba.

"No, it's not needed. I just want to say thank you for not letting my sister be sold of to some other terrible human being and whatever you paid for her I'll work it off on her behalf."

"No, I love you sis don't take this the wrong way, but I don't accept charity from anyone, not father when he offered to set me up and not from you now. I'll repay my debts some how but myself." I say.

"Fine, but what are you going to use her for." Says Haley.

(Haley view)

"That depends on who she chooses and you can't choose Soryu, he's already got a toy to play with." Says Eisuke smirking at me.

"It's funny how destiny's repeating itself, First Haley and now Spencer." Says Baba.

"Just hurry up and choose already," says Ota.

"So who it gonna be?" Says Haley glancing at me.


	7. Chapter 7

**First impressions - Chapter 7**

"I choose... I choose Eisuke!" I blurt out.

"Hmph." He says as he takes my hand and drags me up a big flight of stairs. He close the door behind me and places his arms either side of trapping me up against the wall.

"Umm, you're making me feel uncomfortable. Could you please back up a bit?"

"Hmph, does this make you feel uncomfortable?" He says caressing my cheek. Suddenly without thinking, I actually manage to land a punch square on his jaw line.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry I don't know what happened... it was an accident, please forgive me?" I say apologisingly. But deep down was I really sorry... Uhhh I don't think so it was his fault for teasing me. But it's better for him to think I'm a nice delicate young woman rather than headstrong.

"It's fine, I deserved it. I went to far."

Wait what, is he apologising. Awh, now I feel guilty dammit! "No, I over reacted, please accept my apology."

"Okay, if you say so." He says casually.

Ugh, now he's being snobbish."Can I go home?"

"Fine, but I have two conditions." He says.

"Sure, what?"

"You need to be here tomorrow morning at 9 and you're staying here for tomorrow onwards."

"Yeah, whatever." I say leaving, barely listening to what he said to me.

I get home and crash on the bed. I'm so tired I din't have the energy to face Elena. So I decide to talk to her tomorrow. The next morning I sort things out somehow covering for last night and get ready to head to the hotel. I get my things and start my new car. I bought this beautiful glacier white Audi A7 a few weeks ago, now I officialy think I'm in love with it, man saloon cars look so much more elegant don't you think? Anyhow before I leave Elena reminds me of Yuki's birthday, and I need to get her a present today for tonight. I hope Eisuke will let me go but I should'n't get my hopes up. I make my way to the penthouse...


	8. Chapter 8

**Double life - Chapter 8**

"You're late!" He says angrily before he grabs my wrist and drags me to his penthouse suite.

"It's only 9:04, I'm hardly see what's the reason get all worked up about."

"From now on you only speak when asked to, and the only acceptable answers are yes and okay."

"Are you serious?"

He shoots a death like glare my way.

"Uhh, yes, I understand." I say, rolling my eyes.

"I want coffee," he says staring at me. It takes a while for me to get the hint.

"Oh, wait what, I'm not your maid, get someone else to make it." I say surprised.

"I thought I made myself clear on what the only acceptable answers were." He coldly.

"Fine, where's the kitchen." I sigh.

"Through there." He says casting a glance towards the door. I follow his gaze and enter the kitchen. 10 minutes later I enter holding a tray with some coffee in my hand. I set the cup in his hands and he takes a sip. "It's too hot." He says putting it aside and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious,..downstairs." And with that he's gone. I decide to follow after him, I see the others downstairs in the living room and Haley is sitting next to Soryu. She gets up to greet me.

"Hi, how are you?" She says.

"Good," I lean in and say quietly so no one hears "Are you and Soryu..."

"Yeah, umm I'm sorry it must have slipped my mind. Funny thing is We met under the same circumstances and at first I despised him. But eventually that hate turned into love. Who knows maybe the same will happen to..." I cut her off before she can continue.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen between me and Eisuke." I say confidently. The guys finish their conversation and look towards us.

"So, I've decided how I'm going to use her." says Eisuke. "She's going to be my girlfriend."

"What?"

"I need to get this woman off my back but I can't hurt her because her father is an Italian mob boss, so you need to pretend to be my girlfriend, if you do a good job I'll let you off the hook." He says so casually.

"Okay, I agree." I say without hesitating.

"Wow, you agreed fast, either you love the idea of being so close to boss or you can't wait to get away from him." Says Ota surprised.

"Duh, she wants me so badly." Says Eisuke teasingly.

"That's something I won't miss as soon as this is all over." I reply.

"Don't you have quite the sass," says Baba his lips curling into a smile.

"Nothing like, cute little Haley, are you?" Says Ota.

"We're done," says Soryu getting up to leave.

"We're leaving you need to look the part." Says Eisuke grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

**Trained well - Chapter 9**

"Next," Says Eisuke as I show him the dress.

"Ugh, when will we be done."

"When you actually look good in something, like that's gonna happen."

"You may own me, but I not gonna feel obligated to do a good job of this if you keep insulting me."

"Are you really in the position to threaten me."

"Well you are the one asking me to be your girlfriend."

"I don't need you, I've got plenty of options and I suggest you keep you mouth shut unless you want to be up for auction again."

"You wouldn't dare, not while my sister is dating Soryu, do really think he'll let that happen under his watch."

I see the anger rise in Eisuke, I think about pushing more buttons but there would be no point. I go back into the fitting room and try on another dress, this time I put on a sweetheart light sky blue chiffon hi-low hem dress, it's really pretty. I really like it but I dunno about Eisuke. He picks out really pretty dresses, but they're a bit too revealing for me. I put it on and admire myself in the mirror.

"What's taking you so long." He says in an annoyed tone.

I open the door step out and twirl nervously. What mean comment is he gonna make this time?

"It suits you." He says and gets up and leaves. I felt like he was blushing but it was probably my imagination. "We're taking this." he says and forcefully grabs my wirst and drags me off. He takes to a jewellery shop after.

"I thought we were done." I said.

"You think you can be with me looking that plain." He replies.

"Ugh, wait what about my clothes." I ask.

"They'll be sent to the penthouse. I don't know why you're so concerned they were hideous." He says coldly.

"How may I help you sir?" Says the shop assistant.

"Show me everything you have with diamonds."

"Yes, of course. Right this way." She replies. She leads us to the back of the shop and in a massive glass case are the most beautiful pieces of jewellery I've ever seen. I mean I've seen diamonds and jewels before, step mum used to wear them everywhere she went. But none had such beautiful designs as these.

Eisuke picks out diamond studs and a beautiful round cut sapphire and diamond ring, made with white gold. He takes my hand and slips the ring on, surprisingly it fits perfectly.

As we leave he asks me my shoe size and he takes me to the salon and I get my hair and makeup done there. Then when I'm done he gives me a box, " It's for you." He says, I hesistantly open it. And inside are 6 inch ankle strap pointed toes sky blue diamonds silver heels. They are by far the most prettiest shoes I'll wear in this life, and I wear a lot of shoes. I fall in love with them at once and wish they could be mine forever, but no, any ways may as well enjoy wearing them tonight. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I mean, bought and worn a lot of shoes but never anything like these." I reply.

"Their designer hasn't released the collection yet, that's why."

"Then how did you get it?"

"He owed me something."

"Well, I love them, if I had to stick to one pair of shoes for the rest of my life it would be these, so thanks."

"You can keep them, if you want."

"Really!"

"Yeah, it's not like I can do anything with them, so better they're with someone who can." He says and this time he really is blushing.

"Thanks!" I say excited, and elated.

"Let's go, we're already late." He says.

So I put on the shoes and we head to the IVC.

 **Fun fact: everything Spencer gets with Eisuke is based on something I search up on google, so if you want to know what the ring, dress and shoes look like search them up! Type up what I wrote in the story for the shoes, they have a red bottom if you get confused, and for the dress type up A-line Princess sweetheart sleeveless ruffles asymmetrical chiffon dress and it should come up from Queenabelle UK. For the ring, put in a beautiful Round brilliant cut sapphire and diamond eternity ring in 18ct white gold from purely diamonds. You have to put it in exactly or it may come up with something else. Thats it, hope you like the new look Eisuke chose for Spencer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Getting used to the idea - Chapter 10**

Eisuke introduces me to a lot of important people then he goes to the bar. He talks with the bartender for a while and leads me into a room with full of mirrors. He pushes a mirror and pushes me into a hidden elevator we end up in a stand and I see Haley with Soryu and the rest sitting their talking. Was this how those men got me to the auction I think to myself.

Eisuke leads me to a seat and sits down beside me. After he finishes talking to the guys I tell him, "How much longer are we staying here?"

"Why, I don't know, depends how long it takes me to get bored."

"I was just feeling light-headed."

"Here, have some water," says Haley handing me a glass.

"Thanks." I say taking the glass and having a sip.

We spend about half an hour more and soon Eisuke gets up and leaves. I follow after him. He goes back to the IVC and has a few drinks. He offers me but I decline, I don't really drink much, only on special occasions.

After a long night we finally return to the penthouse, the guys are there and then we split to go to bed. Eisuke lets me take a shower first. I dry my hair and he comes out. "Where should I sleep?" I ask.

He leads me to a room with two single beds in it. Phew I'll at least be sleeping in a separate bed.

"You'll be sleeping her from now on." He says.

"O-Okay." I say I get into bed and fall asleep moments after resting my head on the pillow.

The next morning, I see Eisuke's unmade bed and head to the living room. I see him sitting on the couch with his laptop and a serious expression on his face. I decide to get dressed before saying anything.

"Good morning." I say. He doesn't look up once from his laptop or give me a sign.

I make myself some coffee and and offer him some, he agrees and I put the coffee down on the table beside him and sit down on the sofa next to his.

I get ready for work and ask him if I can go. He agrees and I head to work. He pages me near lunch time and I rush to the hotel. He hands me a dress and I change into it quickly and we set off, he doesn't even tell me where we're going.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jealous, of what - Chapter 11**

We stop at an airport, I ask Eisuke what we're doing here but he doesn't reply. Suddenly an oversized woman comes running to us.

"Eisuke, so nice to see you!" She says pushing me aside and giving him a hug.

"Carolina, good to see you too." He says pulling himself away from her. "I'd like you to meet someone special, this is my girlfriend Spencer."

She looks at me with disgust and says "I can't believe you fell for someone like her."

"Hi, nice to meet you too." I say sarcastically.

"What does she have and I don't?" Whines Carolina.

"Please, Carolina I love her and you can't change my mind. You need to move on." Says Eisuke.

With that we leave in the limo, Soryu hasn't said a word and Carolina keeps hitting on Eisuke. I feel so uncomfortable, this is not how I thought my life would turn out. Few days later I'm on my way back from work, and suddenly someone covers my mouth with a handkerchief and I black out.

I wake up in an abandoned factory, great classic place where kidnappers keep their victims. Suddenly Carolina appears and starts yapping on about something but I don't really pay attention and luckily Eisuke and Soryu save me. Then after some more talking somehow Carolina starts hitting on Soryu, Ohh I get it now. This was his plan all along. He comes to me and unties my hands and legs, then he gently picks me up in his arms and carries me back to car. I bet this is all for show, but I can't help but feel touched. Wait a minute what am I thinking I can't let him get to me, Haley is wrong, no way I'm falling for this guy. Before I realise I bury my head in his chest and slowly drift off.

I wake up in a massive bed and hear the shower turn off. A few minutes later Eisuke comes out. "You're awake,"

"Yeah, umm what happened last night,"

"You don't remember?"

"No everything's kind of one big blur."

"It's probably better if you don't know." He says handing me a glass of water before leaving the room.

"Thanks." I take small sips and eventually finish it off. I get out of bed and have a shower then I get dressed and head downstairs to see the others.

"Hey, how are you? Soryu filled me in."

"Great, you think he could tell me too because I can't remember much." I say half serious and half sarcastic.

"Apparently, Carolina kidnapped you and then they came and saved you." She says.

"Well that explains why someone put a handkerchief over my mouth and I blacked out." I say.

"You don't seem okay. Should I call a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine, just moody, I guess."

"Okay, I'm heading to work, you gonna do the same."

"Umm yeah, I've got a meeting with my boss. If all goes well then my design's will be released by next week." I say cheerfully.

"That's great, I'm happy for you." She says giving me a hug.

We leave for work together and I continue my day as normal...


	12. Chapter 12

**How much more - Chapter 12**

*Buzz, buzz*

Ugh, and I thought today would be normal for once. I rush to the penthouse.

"You barely made it."

"Yeah, but I did still have three minutes to spare."

"Coffee." He demands.

"You called me here for coffee?" I say surprised.

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes it is I was in a meeting with my boss, I could get fired. Make your own or get someone else." I say about to leave but he grabs my wrist and pulls me back more forceful than usual. His grip tightens, "Eisuke you're hurting me...Aah." I say trying to hold back the pain. He's a lot stronger than I thought.

"You're still my toy and as long as you are the acceptable answers are..."

"Yes or okay. I know." I say pulling my hand away from him. My wrists are bright red from where he was holding them. I hold my hand and make some coffee. While I'm waiting I run my hand under the tap with cold water. The water soothes the pain, but my wrist is still quite red.

I hand him the coffee with my non hurting hand and pick up my handbag. As I'm about to leave I catch a glance of him, he doesn't look up from his laptop and I leave.

I return to the meeting with my boss. Her gaze falls upon my wrist where Eisuke hurt me.

"I've thought about it and discussed with the others maybe it would be good for you to have a break, with how busy you are with family matters." She says.

"Break, is this how you're firing me?" I ask.

"No of course not you're the best we have. I have decided to give you two weeks off and don't worry I won't deduct anything from your salary." She chuckles.

"You don't have to..." I say scared about spending two weeks with Eisuke.

"No, I wouldn't want anything to happen to my prized designer, so take the time to sort things out."

"Yes miss," I say hesistantly. Great, now she thinks my wrist is because of family matters. I'll have you know my family is very caring, it's a crazy rich, cold hearted guy who owns me, that did this. But I can't tell you that can I or they'll wipe me of the face of this earth.

"Good, I hope you use this time to cool down."

"What about my line."

"We will continue with that as normal after your break."

"Thank you." I say and with that I leave.

I return to the penthouse and Eisuke pages me to his suite. I don't want to but I open the door to his suite and no ones there. Then I head to his office and he's sitting at his desk with his laptop as usual. "We're meeting with the Italian mob boss." He says so casually and he walks up to me and gently holds my hand and takes me into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I don't just do this for anyone so be grateful." He says and gets some ice from the kitchen and places it on my wrist. He care fully dabs it and the swelling comes down, until it's barely visible. He takes me to the living room and hands me a dress, shoes and jewellery. I get changed and we go.

We go to another IVC, and he introduces me to a few people. Does he regret his actions or am I just crazy? I think to myself, for the whole night he's been so nice. Just then an old man about in his 60s approaches us.

"So this is your girlfriend," says the old man.

"Nice to see you could join us, Mr Bucci." He says.

"Hello, Nice to meet you!" I say shaking hands.

"Carolina told me about what happened, I'm sorry for the trouble she's caused." He sighs.

"She meant no harm." He says nicely.

"So let's discuss that business deal." Says Mr Bucci and they wander off. A few minutes later I catch a glimpse of Haley, and she comes my way.

"Hi, where's Eisuke?"

"He's talking to the Italian mob boss." I reply.

"Oh, so you're alone,"

"Yep, pretty much." I sigh. I excuse her as she talk on the phone and wait near the bar.

"Hey, I talked to Soryu he's heading to the auction, so I can stay with you."

"Thanks, but you don't have to."

"No, I want too. Besides it will give some time to bond!" She says holding my hand. "What happened here? Was Eisuke being rough, that's it he's had it from me."

"No! I don't think he meant it, he already regrets it and made it better. I provoked him." I say defensively, immediately surprised at my own words.

"Well if you think so then who am I to get involved, but if it happens again I won't stand for it!"

"Neither will I and I guess it could be pay back for the punch I gave him the night we met!" I blurt out.

"You seriously managed to land a punch on him, I'm surprised he didn't do anything." She says surprised.

"It was his fault, he kept teasing me." I said.

"Still, the fact that he didn't do anything after, proves something."

"Yeah, no!" I say, "No way he's falling for me or the other way round."

"I think, things will turn out differently. Soryu wasn't exactly love material, in fact as far as I can remember he hated women. As a part of the mafia he wasn't allowed to fall in love with who he chooses and now look at him." She says.

"Have you two ever considered marriage?" I ask, turning the tables.

"We've only been dating for 9 months, so no way!" She says.

"What its only been 9 months, you've got to be kidding me. You've stuck around for a lot longer than I would." I say.

"Why does everyone keep saying that, Ota and the rest said that too!" She says confused.

Eisuke comes back and we all end up going to the auction. Ugh, I'm so bored. I hate these auctions, they're so sickening, I don't know how Haley got used to them. But soon this will all be over and I can do whatever I want.


	13. Chapter 13

**May be love - Chapter 13**

"Hmm, it's a nice day today, maybe I'll go on a walk." I say to myself as I get out of bed and get straight into the shower.

I make some coffee for Eisuke and ask him if I can go on a walk by the park. As usual he doesn't reply and I take it as a yes.

I walk along the board walk for a while until I get bored and head back to the hotel. There I see this woman called Erika shouting at Haley, and loading her with work. I decide to check it out.

"Hey, what's going on?" I say interfering.

"Who are you?" She says.

"I'm Haley's sister, and hi nice to meet you I'm Spencer Hastings." I say. The girls start whispering to each other. I may not be so famous here but back in America I was farely well known. I was an actress after all.

"Wait, I've heard of you, you were in that show, called 'The originals' but you left and they had to keep putting you character in other bodies." Says one of Haley's collegues. Well at least I'm not totally forgotten.

"Sorry, for my rudeness ma'am." Says Erika as she bows her head and leaves.

"Wait, you were?" Says Haley.

"Surprise!" I say sarcastically.

"Man, I never knew, why did you quit being an actress?" She asks.

"Umm, some personal reasons." I say not sure how to explain. "Any way that should get her off your back, for now."

"Thanks, I should go,"

"Bye." I say, she nods and I head back up to the penthouse. I enter Eisuke's suite and decide to wash my face, but as I enter the bathroom he's in the shower!

"Aah, Sorry!" I shout closing the door. "Shouldn't you have locked the door!"

"Shouldn't you have knocked?" He replies. I guess he's right but I normally when a person goes in to the bathroom unlocked they'd think it wasn't occupied, I think to myself.

I ditch the idea of washing my face and decide to lie down on the couch. A few minutes later he comes out of the shower.

"Coffee," he demands and sits down on the couch next to mine. I peel myself away and make him some coffee, he takes a sip and puts it down in front of him. I lie down again and fall asleep.

When I wake up, there's a blanket on me and Eisuke's gone, but his laptop is still there. I check his mug and he finished the coffee as well, which gets me thinking how many cups of coffee does he drink in a day. I'm surprised he doesn't have to go all the time.

I fix my hair and head downstairs, The guys are playing cards and Haley is cleaning the penthouse. So I help her out. We talk about some things and then continue in silence. I dust the book case and my foot slips, I'll never survive a fall from such height with out getting seriously injured. I squeeze eyes shut not that it's gonna be any help, but I can't help it. I open them later and realise I'm in Eisuke's arms. He saved me from breaking my legs so what, I think to myself. It's like I'm split into two and these crazy voices in my head keep confusing me. One's telling me to do this and the others opposite.

"Thanks." I say.

"Hmph," he says putting me down. "You should be more careful." He says and leaves.

A few days later...


	14. Chapter 14

**Painful decision - Chapter 14**

"It's so good to be home and away from that tyrant." I say to myself.

"Spencer! It's so good to finally see you," says Elena. Running to give me a hug.

"I've missed you too, sorry for bailing, is it bad?"

"Yeah, Yuki got really hurt, but she'll be fine if you have a great present for her." She sighs.

"Well, that I've got!"

"So we're meeting up tonight, you coming." She asks.

"You couldn't keep me away." I say laughing with her.

I unpack and I notice a familiar looking box. I open it to be sure and see the same shoes from the night I went to my first IVC, well technically my second if you count the night I was sold in an auction.

I close the box and put at the very back of the wardrobe, I don't want to ruin my night thinking of him, he's already moved on, I need to too. I go shopping with Elena and we buy a lot of clothes and shoes. Then we head back home and get ready for our night out.

A few days earlier...

I head back up to Eisuke's suite and he's with another woman, then after a chain of events I leave angrily. Haley tries to stop me but I ignore her.

And now I'm back home with Elena continuing with my life, as if nothing happened.

Back to the present...

"Cheers!" We say together.

I drink the champagne in one and set my glass down and a waiter pours more in our glasses.

"Here's to Yuki, I hope you had a great birthday and I'm sorry I couldn't make it." I say, we clink our glasses once more and I give Yuki her birthday present. I get a call from Haley and disconnect it immediately, I don't have anything against her but I need some space for a while, I need to be able to enjoy one night without thinking about that and well you. I send her the voice mail and switch my phone off.

(Haley's view)

I listen to the voice mail.

"Please don't call me for a while, I need a break from this. Thanks, yours truly Spencer."

Soryu listens with me and doesn't say a word.

"Why would she do this?" I say frustrated.

"Maybe it's for the best, I mean people hurt in different ways, Eisuke like to drown his sorrow in whatever he's doing, and your sister likes to spend some time alone. You shouldn't read to much into it." He says.

"And that's why I love you, you know so much, but I can't help but wonder if she's okay." I say sitting on Soryu's lap.

"She's a grown woman I think she can handle herself." He says.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I say, my mood suddenly changes and I smile at Soryu hinting something, "But that's not cheering me up, you know what will.."

"I have an idea, but why don't you show me." He says returning the look.

I press my lips onto his and don't pull away until we're both gasping for breath. He doesn't hold back though and I almost feel like fainting. After a long time we end up making love in the living room with the door to Soryu's suite wide open for anyone to see but that doesn't seem to bother us.

I wake up in his arms, and even though I'm gonna be late, we stay like that for a while before getting up. I get ready and head for work.


	15. Chapter 15

**Changing for you - Chapter 15**

Sunlight is pouring in to my bedroom and with great difficulty I manage to crawl out of bed.

"Good morning," I say.

"Good morning, someone looks happy, where you going?" Asks Elena.

"Just for jog," I say drinking some water before I leave.

"Nice outfit, when'd you get it?"

"This, I've had it for a while." I reply.

"Ohh, bye have fun." She says and I close the door behind me.

I'm put in my headphones and start the music. I jog round the neighbourhood and surprisingly I see Soryu. I stop and pull out my headphones as he walks my way.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm tailing someone." He says as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Right." I say.

"So I hear you're not talking to Haley."

"Yeah, she told you!" I say trying not to sound annoyed.

"As Haley's boyfriend, I have to say don't take out your anger for Eisuke on Haley. But as Eisuke's friend I have to tell you you're not the only one who's hurting."

"You don't say, the dog actually has feelings." I say sarcastically.

"I was surprised too, but he hasn't been himself lately." Says Soryu.

"How so?"

"Normally, when he's sad he plays around with a bunch of women, kind of like baba but not full time." He says jokingly.

"Yeah, Baba is kind of obsessed, but how is Eisuke not treating women like trash showing he has feelings for me?" I say.

"Well I guess you're right for that but why does he still have the ring you wore at your first IVC, I'm just saying you should talk things out with him, and if things don't work out I would happily dump Carolina back on him." He say smiling, man I just found out why Haley loves this guy, he has a really hot smile.

"You would really do that for me, Awh my haert is touched. Thanks Soryu." I say and he leaves.


	16. Chapter 16

**Give in to love - Chapter 16**

I give Haley a call asking to meet up in a cafe. She agrees and we talk, well mostly her and I realise she shouldn't be blamed for all of this.

"Sorry, for interrupting you but I need to tell you something." I say

"Yeah sure."

"Umm, yesterday I decided to book a flight back to england and I'm leaving tomorrow. Don't be mad! I just, I miss dad and my life back at home, and a chain of events have made me realise I want to go back that life, and that part of me. I'll come back and visit you, and I'll call you everyday. Hey, you can come visit me in england with Soryu, I'm sure you'll love it."

"It's okay, I'm not mad just kind of sad not to be able to see you, I just got you back and now you're moving back, away from me." She says with sadness in her voice.

"Hey, we'll always be friends, and we'll stay in touch." I assure her.

"Hmph, that reminds me of something we used to say." She says smiling, refusing to meet my eyes

"Sisters by chance, friends by choice." I look up, out the window.

"How do you remember?" She says glancing at me.

"I don't know it was always on my mind and I never knew where I got it from." I say looking down and smiling at her.

After that I leave and start packing my things. The next morning just as I'm about to leave, I notice the box at the back of the wardrobe.

"You know what, to show you haven't got the best of me, I'm keeping the shoes as a gift for my service, Eisuke Ichinomiya." I stuff the box into the suitcase. "And besides it would be a waste for creating such beautiful shoes and not wearing them." I say smiling to myself.

"Leaving so soon!" Says Elena.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for the hospitality."

"I'm gonna miss you!" She says giving me a big hug.

"Same, come and visit England some time, your father really misses you." I say.

"I sure will." She says. "Byeee!" She shouts behind me.

"Byee." I say and I stick my hand out the window and wave.

I text Haley goodbye at the airport just as I'm about to board my flight. I board the aircraft early and get comfortable. Hmph, Goodbye Japan! I think to myself. I recieve a text and open up my messages, it's from Eisuke. I read aloud "You're not leaving without saying goodbye, and the only acceptable answers this time is no." After a few moments to take it all in, I get of the plane and run out, to the receptionist so she'll send my things and then for the exit and I see him standing there. I rush to him and kiss him. After a few seconds I pull away and try to hide my embarrassment. He takes me to his limo where we can talk privately.

"I don't know how but you're the first woman to control me instead." He says blushing.

"Hehe," I can't help but giggle at Eisuke blushing.

"What're you laughing at?" He says with his teasing smile. "Keep it up and I'll have to punish you."

"Mmn.." Before I can speak he presses his lips onto mine and then tickles my mouth with his tongue. I try to pull away but his grip is too strong, he doesn't release me til we reach the hotel. We go to the penthouse, and Eisuke is so sercretive about it. We hide from everyone and he takes me to his suite. The second he closes the door his lips find mine. This time his kisses become more passionate and I surrender my body to him. We make love to each other and Eisuke marks me to make sure I'm his and his alone.

The next morning, I have a shower and get dressed. It takes a long time to find a top that covers most of the marks Eisuke made on my neck. I make him some coffee and just as I'm going to leave he grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him.


	17. Chapter 17

**All yours - Chapter 17**

"I don't think my body can take anymore." I say.

"You didn't like it." He says seriously.

"No, just ...Mmn..." he cuts me off and tenderly kisses me.

He carries me to the couch and kisses me again but more forcefully. Suddenly we hear footsteps coming up.

"Eisuke let me go, someone's coming." I say pushing him of me and fixing my hair.

"Hey boss," says Baba.

"What you and Spencer are back together already?" Says Ota surprised.

"Shouldn't you knock before entering?" Says Eisuke annoyed.

"Well, it's not like it mattered... unless we interrupted something." Says Ota a wide grin spreading on his face.

"You obviously heard us coming." Says Baba.

"Well, stop wasting my time what do you need?" Says Eisuke coldly.

"Just some signatures." Says Ota. Baba hands over some papers and Eisuke skim reads them before signing.

"You can go." He says in his usual blunt tone.

"Thanks boss." Says Baba closing the door behind him.

Eisuke turns back to me and we pick up from where we left off...

(One week later)

I've had a nice week with Eisuke in Paris, and we return just in time for me to start work again. I head to the my boss's office before going to my room. My designs and stuff are just as I left them, except for Annika cleaning things up for me. I sit at the sowing machine and finish my previous design for my big project. Life is so good, I hope it never changes.

 **Thats the end of Eisuke's story with Spencer. The next chapters are the same thing but if spencer had chosen Ota. It's similar to his route but with a few changes like Eisuke's was. Hope you liked Eisuke's story please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**New pet - Chapter 1**

"I choose...I choose Ota." I blurt out.

"You remind me a lot of Koro." He says examining me.

"You remind me off my dog in england," I say casually, "Who's Koro?"

"My dead dog." Says Ota grinning. "She got ran over by a lorry."

"Your grinning at the death of your dog, seems like you didn't care much for her." I say. "For someone with a questionable character as yourself, she was probably running away."

His expression turns cold. "Pfft, What do you know? I can't believe I'm being lectured on dogs by you." He gets up and leaves.

Haley and the others stare at me surprised but also as if they were about to tell me off. Uhh, hellooo! News flash, I'm not a kid anymore. Why does everyone keep treating me like one. Most people are treated like an adult at 18, but for me not even when I'm 22!

"What!" I say breaking the silence and staring back at them.

"You shouldn't have been so hard on him, and especially since he really cared about Koro and he only just got over it." Says Haley.

"You pushed some big buttons, young lady." Says Baba.

"Hey, one of our dogs died a few years ago, and she was my best friend and we got her when I was born."

"Wendy, she died?" Asks Haley.

"Yeah, but I still managed to live on so he can too!" I say cheerfully.

They stare at me again and I realise I haven't made this any better.

"Fine, I'll go apologise." I say. "Where is he?"

"In his suite, the first door on the right." Says Baba.

"Thanks," I say as I leave, I wait until they're far away before muttering under my breath "And then I'll give him some tips on how to toughen up a bit." I knock on the door and wait for a reply.

"Leave me alone Baba." He says annoyed.

"Guess again." I say peeking through the door.

"Oh it's you." He says surprised. "Well in that case, get out."

"I will just... I realise I was rude and a real.."

"B**tch, I know." He says.

"Actually no, I was going to say jerk, but you're probably more right. I wanted to apologise. So I'm sorry, and if it makes you feel any better, I was clearly wrong, you obviously really cared for her otherwise it wouldn't have affected you so much."

"Yeah, I was right you really are a.."

"Okay, I get it, you're obviously really mad but I'm apologising so why are you still being so cocky."

"I am mad, you wouldn't get it."

"I do, I lost a really special friend who was with me since birth and I had a hard time moving on with my life. But you're..." I take a deep breath and calm myself down. "Look, I can't change the past, but I can repent my mistakes and try to make it better, so I'm really very deeply sorry."

"Apology accepted." He says.

"What, so fast you were blowing up a few minutes ago what changed your mind?"

"You really meant it the second time, and wasn't just doing it because the others told you to."

"Well, thanks. So I should..." I say but he cuts me off.

"You're staying here, with me. I own you remember!" He says a devilish grin spreading across his face.

 **Hope you liked it, please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Living here - Chapter 19**

"Here, as in with you?" I ask worried.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" He fiddles with his hair and smiles. Whoah, he even more hot in person, Elena would love to be in my shoes right now. But I'm not Elena.

"Are you sure? I mean I can get quite moody when I'm tired, you probably won't be able to put up with me." I say.

"I'm fine, and incase you don't remember I own you, so technically you don't have a choice in the matter, I just asked for the sake of politeness."

Ugh, he's a jerk, I don't get why he's made out to be such an angelic person. "Well where am I going to sleep, and what about my stuff?"

"You ask way too many questions. You can sleep here." He says guiding me to a bedroom with to beds in it. "And you can get your stuff tomorrow. For now borrow Haley's clothes." With that he leaves and I hear the shower running.

Few minutes later Haley walks in with a some clothes and soaps. "Here, they're about your size." She says handing them over.

"Thanks."

"Goood night!" She says closing the door.

"Night!" I reply too late.

The shower stops and Ota comes out soon after. He hands me a fresh towel and I go in. The whole bathroom smells of his masculine scent. I have a shower with the soaps Haley gave me and I wash my hair then condition it with her conditioner. I slip on the PJs and they fit surprisingly, considering Haley is quite tall, round about the same height as Eisuke. I come out to see Ota sitting on the couch flicking through the channels. I wrap up my hair in a towel and sit on the couch next to his.

"How about I dry your hair for you?"

"I dont think so."

"Come on Koro, remember I own you, so I'm not really asking." He says teasingly.

"Fine!" I say slightly annoyed. I sit down infront of him. He gently drys my hair with the towel, before using the blow dryer. He detangles my hair and I don't feel a thing then he brushes it softly. At the end he pulls it into a side fishtail braid.

"Done," he says as he takes me to a mirror. Wow, he's really good, even better than me.

"You're really good." I say admiring myself in the mirror.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I guess." He shrugs. He's actually being modest about it, who is this person. Stranger alert! This guy is totally different from before. Maybe he got kidnapped in the shower. "Hello, earth to Spencer!"

"Who are you?" I say dumbly. "Your completely different to the guy who was just in this room."

He laughs and says "Your a strange one, I like that."

With that we go to bed, separately by the way. As in separate beds, but in the same room.

 **Please review! I really want to hear your thoughts on Eisuke's story, and this one.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Your Slave - Chapter 20**

I wake up and Ota's really moody so I say clear of him for the rest of the morning. Baba said he's not a morning person, but he's really cold to me. I want to go to work but Ota said I can't. It kind of pisses me off that I'm owned by someone, now I know what being a slave feels like. Check that off my bucket list! I think to myself. I have to clean the penthouse with Haley and that's it, but I also have to obey the others orders, like when Eisuke asks for coffee ten times a day, seriously I'm surprised he doesn't need to go all the time.

"Koro, lets go on a walk okay." Says Ota.

"Yes, master." I says completely unenthusiastically. We go to a nice park with a beautiful fountain. I dip my finger tips into the water and feel the cool water rushing past my fingertips. Ota walks up to me and puts his hand in the water too but takes it out just as soon.

"I don't get it, this is boring." He says.

"It's okay, but a day like this would be better spent on the beach." I say. Aah, the beach. Ice cream, sand, the sea. I start daydreaming about the beach and suddenly Ota leaves, I struggle to keep up but manage it somehow. "Where are we going?"

"To the beach." He says cheerfully.

(At the beach)

Ooh, that looks like a good ice cream shop, I run up to the window and stare at the ice cream like a little kid. Aah wait, I can't go without Ota, I turn back and walk to Ota, I put on puppy dog eyes and beg him.

"Fine we can go, just stop staring at me like that!" He sighs. I smile and overwhelmed with joy I hug him by mistake. As soon as I realise I pull away quickly and walk to the shop feeling embarrassed. We enter the shop and theres so many different flavours, in the end I choose two, Cookies and cream with a new flavour Hokey pokey. It's a toffee flavoured ice cream and normally I find toffee to quite sickly but this one is great. I eat my ice cream as we walk across the beach and when I finish, I decide to go in the water and jump the waves, I used to love to do that as I was little.

(Ota's perspective)

She looks exactly like a little kid splashing about in the water. I sit on the sand and watch her from a distance. She comes out the water soaked up to her knees.

"Can I...Can I bury you in the sand, its a game I used to play when I was little." She asks smiling brightly. When she looks like that it's impossible to say no.

"Okay." I says repenting. I stand up and she makes two holes for my feet and I step in them and she starts piling sand onto my legs until it reaches my knees. Then she asks me to get out. But I can barely move, the tides coming in but she doesn't seem to care instead she splashes me with water.

"That's it, you're on!" I shout and struggle my way out and splash her. We have a water fight and in the end I win.

(Spencer's perspective)

We have a massive water fight resulting in me and Ota being completely soaked from head to toe. I'm pretty sure I was winning, until we had to stop because my top clung on to my bra and it was starting to show big time.

"Here take this." He says lending me his jacket. I put it on and cover up my chest.

"Just to be clear, I won." I say.

"Sure!" He says sarcastically.

"Yeah I did, I was thrashing you until.."

"Until you got soaked." He smirks at me. I hate it, but he's right. We sit in the limo all wet and sandy ready to go home, I feel so tired I could fall asleep right now but I need to have a shower and oh it's the IVC tonight.

I fall asleep on Ota's shoulder and he doesn't say anything, so I keep resting.

(Ota's perspective)

She rests her head on my shoulder and falls asleep. When we get there I think of waking her but she's so adorable when sleeping so I carry her back up to the penthouse. The guys start questioning me but I just brsh em off and set Spencer down on the sofa in my suite and have a shower. When I'm done I join the others in the lounge.

"Look who decided to show." Says Baba teasingly.

"What happened to Spencer?" Says Haley bursting in.

"What did you tell her?" I ask the others but they ignore me.

"Ask Ota." Says Eisuke. Haley looks at me anger raging insude her.

"I didnt do anything and she's fine. She just fell asleep in the car." I say bluntly.

"Why were you wet?" Questions Baba.

"Whatever, I don't need to answer you." I says getting tired of them. I leave and head back to my suite.

(Spencer's perspective)

I wake up in Ota's suite. How did I get here? Oh must have been Ota, that's really thoughtful of him. I go and have a shower and come out wearing a t-shirt, some shorts and ankle socks! They're my life so easy to wear and take off.

Ota comes into the room, annoyed. I sit on the couch drying my hair and he goes in to his, or our, no, what am I sayin? His bedroom. I go to lounge and see Haley and the other's sitting down.

"What happened here?" I say suddenly picking up on the tension in the room.

"Spencer you're alright." Says Baba suddenly cheering up.

"Uh yeah, why wouldn't I be. I went to the beach it was a lot of fun." I say smiling back.

"You had fun, I thought there was something wrong you." Says Haley letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, Ota got me ice cream and we had some fun playing in the sea, not to forget I buried him in the sand, but he escaped eventually." I say blabbering on about my day. "Oh, why am I telling you this? You probaby don't care"

"No, it's okay." Replies Haley, she turns to Soryu. "Do we have the IVC tonight?"

"Hmm." He says not looking up from his book.

"Okay, bye I'm heading to the suite." I say getting up and leaving. I see Ota and he hands me a dress and I change without questioning him. He seems to be back to his usual self.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day we go on another walk and we meet a famous artist called Rin, Ota talks about his new masterpiece with her for while and I actually start to believe he's an angelic person for a moment, before he starts badmouthing her after she leaves like he did last night to all the people we met at the IVC. I don't think I'll ever get used to his other side. He spends more time in his studio and it feels like he's avoiding me, but he returns late at night and gives me a necklace, although he says it's a collar. The next few days are really relaxed and I feel like I'm geting closer to Ota. But it could be my imagination, he lets me return to work and my life seems to brighten up, we both don't talk much because we get really engrossed in our work.

I return to the hotel and Haley asks me whether I'll go see Rin's artwork being released today and I hesistate but end up going. She releases a beautiful piece on a caged bird, and she crushes rubies into the paint, but it looks a lot like the piece Ota described. After a few seconds I realise, she stole his idea, I don't know why but it really pisses me off, it's not like I can do anything. But I'm worried he's grown on me, as a friend, what if they think Ota copied her work instead of the other way round. I look up and suddenly see Ota leaving and decide to follow him.

* * *

(In the elevator..)

"Are you alright?" I ask, later regretting it. He's obviously not alright his artwork was copied by someone else. I mean if that happened with one of my designs I would flip. He doesn't reply and I feel awkward. "Why are you so calm? That b*tch copied your idea."

"It's my fault anyways I was stupid enough to give it to her. I can't do anything about it." He sighs.

"I know... But it just pisses me off." I say staring at the ground. He leaves the hotel and tells me to go back to my house for the next few days. I go to Elena's and I continue my life as normal, but I feel slightly empty I guess. Wait, what am I saying? I should hate this guy, or if not hate, it shouldn't affect me, it doesn't affect me. I don't care about the arcticles and crap they write about. I decide to go to the mall with Elena and take things off my mind.

* * *

After hours of shopping our hands are full with bags. We stop at a cafe and have break.

"Okay spill, what's on your mind?" Says Elena taking a sip of her expresso.

"What! I'm totally fine." I lie, taken off guard.

"I know you, Spence, if there's something wrong, you can tell me." She says.

"It's about a friend, I thought we were getting real close, and something happened at work and he's avoiding me. I dunno why it's bothering me though." I says frustrated.

"Is it bad, with his work." She asks.

"Yeah, try job threatening." I reply.

"Then don't read much into it, he's probably just stressed and needs some time to figure things out."

"But I want to be there for him as a friend."

"Personally I think there's more."

"Your right, I guess I fell for him." I say slightly annoyed. "Ugh, I promised myself I wouldn't fall for this guy."

"What!" Says Elena spitting out her coffee so surprised.

"I know, I know it's the first time I didn't follow my word." I says calmly but she still stares at me seriously.

"OMG! You must have really fallen for this guy, because you never break a promise even when you said you'll jump into a river full of alligators if scarlet won. I still can't believe you didn't back out."

"Well she did go to the trouble to get it done for me so I couldn't back out last minute. That would make me look like a coward." I say casually taking a sip of my coffee.

"True, but you know how scared I was, not to mention your dad."

"Well I'm still alive aren't I?" I chuckle.

"You barely made it, the doctors said you were lucky."

"Ooh, you want to see the scar of the bite on my leg." I say excited.

"No thank you, I'll pass."

"Most of them are gone except this one, for some strange reason it hasn't even faded." I say puzzled.

We talk a bit more before we go home. Elena decides to invite some friends and we go out to a fancy bar, Yuki suggests. I keep ordering drink after drink until I've had 7 drinks and me and Elena are both holding on to each other for support. We walk home after dark and run into some thugs. They circle us and one grabs Elena and starts mistreating her. A few others start circling me and I fall onto my knees and close my eyes hoping this is all a bad dream. But they keep coming closer, I wish for Ota to help me although it's stupid, he's back at his studio and when one of the guys screams I'm forced to look up, and I see him, there twisting the guy's arm making his arm bend in inhuman ways. I breath out a sigh of relief as the other's run away, my eyes wander around and I see Baba helping Elena and my attention is back on Ota. He drops the guy, and extends his hand towards me. I hesistantly take it and he pulls me to my feet and into his embrace. He rests his chin on my shoulder and whispers "Try not to get into trouble, I don't have time to worry about you." He releases me and leaves with out looking back. Elena and Baba seem to have left and I'm all alone. I head back to Elena's house and I'm so tired I crash on the couch, it pisses me off, that I have feelings for this guy and he keeps avoiding me. I fall asleep thinking about his pretty face and silky golden hair, his smile that makes my heart race. Why do I have to feel like this?

* * *

I slam the door to my studio and this anger fills my heart, I feel like knocking the walls down, but I can't, every time I see her my heart aches, and...

I punch the wall and collapse on my bed, I stare at the ceiling and she enter's my thoughts, I hate avoiding her but it's for the best, I convince myself. She'll end up getting hurt like Chisa... Ugh, I roll onto my side and fall asleep thinking about her.

I wake up the next day and back to the penthouse. I see the guys playing cards. "Hey Ota, join us?" Asks Baba.

"Don't feel like it." I reply bluntly.

"Not like you to turn down a game." Says Mamoru, lighting a cigarette.

"Probably has something to do with that pet of his." Says Eisuke smirking.

"I don't feel like it okay, it's nothing to do with her." I say annoyed. I push the door open to my suite and grab a few things before leaving for my studio again.

* * *

I wake up on the couch and make myself some coffee. Elena comes down and goes out. So I'm all alone again, I find my phone catch up with Haley, and th guys tease me for a bit. After a pretty boring day dad calls and tells me to come back to england for a bit so I book tickets for the 5th which is three days away and reach for my phone. I tap on recents and Ota's name pops up and I decide to call him even though he probably won't answer. It takes me by surprise when he does.

"Hey," he says pain in his voice.

"Hey, um.. sorry to bother you..." I begin not sure how to continue, I didn't really think this through, huh. "How are you?"

"Okay,"

"So what you up to?"

"Not much just hanging out."

"Where? Ohh, um... I just called to ask how you were doing, never mind," I say trying to hide my embarrassment. I'm about to hang up when he answers my question and I press the phone to my ear.

"In my studio, I'll be waiting." He says hanging up.

Yes! I say dancing my victory dance in my head and I grab my keys and phone leaving. I reach his studio flat, and knock on the door. It's open so I peep through and see Ota painting something, without realising I walk up to him and see it's a girl, who looks like me, but with blonde hair and more tanned skin. He turn's round and looks surprised to see me there and tells me to sit. I'm about tovsit in front of him and he pulls me down onto the bed next to him. We talk for a while and suddenly he kisses me.


	22. Chapter 22

Not sure whether I imagined it or not, I get up and he grabs my wrist and pulls me down making me lose my balance and he pushes me onto the bed. He kisses me once more, but more passionately and I start to feel dizzy. "Ota.. We can't.."

"Spencer..." he murmurs and his soft, but painful gaze melts my heart and I surrender. He kisses me forcefully and skillfully takes my clothes off at the same time. I gasp for breath and he slips his tongue into my mouth. He takes his clothes off aswell and he makes love to me, sweetly.

* * *

The next morning I wake up beside Ota and just as I'm about to get out of bed I realise I'm naked. He rolls over and faces me waking up from my shuffling. "Sorry." I say.

"Hmm... It's a bit dark in here could you open the curtains?" He says.

"Uhh... no, not really."

"Why not?" He says grinning.

"You know why!" I say blushing deeply.

"I already saw your whole body yesterday. Have you forgotten already?" He says teasingly.

"But still..." I argue.

He get out of bed and heads for the shower while I get dressed and make us some coffee. We leave the building together but I head home to freshen up and he goes to the penthouse. I see Elema sitting on the couch, a questioning expression on her face and she smirks. "Where have you been?" She says eyeing my crumpled clothes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you weren't home last night." She interrogates me a bit more but she gives up, when I don't answer staightly. I have a shower and head to the penthouse.

* * *

I talk to the guys and Haley, and inform them how I'm moving back to England and Ota doesn't stop me, instead he agrees to let me go. My heart aches to hear this, do I not mean anything to him, I thought... I'm on the plane back to England and I get a text from Ota before take off. 'Leaving your master, I thought I trained you better than that.' My heart races as I tead this and I run off the plane to find him at the airport, I run to him and kiss him on the lips, not caring about the crowd. He returns the kiss and then he expresses his love to me, infront of everyone. I accept and he hugs me tightly and I hear clapping from the crowd. He releases me and we're both blushing, as we walk hand in hand. He takes me back to the penthuse and I have a shower. He offers to dry my hair and pulls it up into a messy bun on the top of my head. I turn to face him and suddenly feel his lips pressed onto mine. I surrender my body to him and he makes love to me passionately.

 **That's the end of Ota's story, hope you liked it please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, I decided to continue the story with... actually you'll find out. But Spencer isn't the main anymore... anyways hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Unknown PoV**

I slapped my alarm clock, shushing it and crawl out of bed. I have a shower and fling open my wardrobe. I pull out a blue casual flounce splicing women's tank dress and some blue missguided faux suede lace up pointed ballerina flats. I thrown on some pearl studs and a stardust sapphire and diamond eternity silver tennis bracelet. I got this for my birthday from my sister, even though we could barely afford it with moms treatment money and me going to Harvard and all. But I promise to pay her back as soon as I finish college and get a job. To finish the look I slip on my petite white leather jacket and leave my appartment. I'm flying back to Japan to surprise Haley and mom. I sit in my spotless new black mercedes s-class, and start the car, on the road I get so mad when a car cuts infront of me without indicating and I almost crash into him but luckily I hit the brakes just in time, causing me to jerk forward and hit my head on the wheel. I start cursing and honking like crazy at them. Wow, that was rush, I inspect my head to see if there's any blood and sigh in relief when there isn't, I drive carefully incase there are any more reckless drivers like that guy. I get ready to board the plane and give the attendant my boarding ticket and passport, she checks them and looks back at me and returns them. "Have a nice flight." She says.

"Thanks, have a nice day." I say pulling up the handle of my small suitcase and entering the tunnel to my plane. At least her smile was genuine, it cheered me up after the whole car incident, I got business class tickets because I don't want to waste money with first class and I can't stand economy, I always feel so claustrophobic, and nauseous. I hate falling sick when I'm travelling alone.

About 13 hours and a half later I'm in Tokyo, Japan, instead of Boston, Massachusetts, USA. I'm gonna miss my car and appartment but hey, I get to see my Mom and Sister so it's a win-lose situation. I get out of the airport and change my clock settings. Then I call Haley, to see if she's at her apartment.

"Hello, guess who?" I say.

"You know I can see your caller ID! So what's got you remembering me all of a sudden."

"What! I miss you guys day and night everyday that goes-"

* * *

"Yeah right, cut to the chase."

"I'm back in Japan!"

"OH MY GOD! Really! You're not joking?"

"Yeah, my plane just landed and I'm waiting outside the airport for a cab."

"Okay, wait there I'll come pick you up! I want to introduce you to some people." She says before hanging up. I sit in the waiting lounge and wait for Haley to arrive. I decide to play on my phone while I'm waiting, I'm obsessed with this game called 2048. You've probably heard of it, if not the aim of the game is to make the largest tile, there is literally no end, like I can get the 2048 tile easily, but after that it starts to get tricky.

* * *

Half an hour later...

Haley finally arrives and she leads me to a limo, which seriously surprises me. I mean I know she has a new super cute and rich boyfriend but not this rich. To be honest its kind of surprising she managed to bag such a rich guy, I mean she's pretty and all but kind of... Dumb! No offence! So yeah inside I meet this other girl, she's pretty and seems nice. She looks really similar to me and Haley but she has auburn brown hair colour hair, whereas I have more of a chestnut, medium brown hair colour. Haley is quite the opposite, she's more of a caramel honey blonde. Whatever you probably don't want to hear me go on about hair colours...

"So Spencer this is Camille, Cami this is Spencer." Begins Haley. "So uhh... How do I say this, your sisters." She says giving us small jazz hands.

"What!" Shouts Spencer from the top of her lungs.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't distract me with your cute, yet irrelevant jazz hands." I say, clawing my hair. She puts away those bad boys and places her hand on each of our shoulders.

"Look, I know this is hard for you to take in, but you are. Don't worry Spence, she's still got the same parents as is its not like..."

"Oh...phew, I thought mom would have hooked up..."

"Yeah, turns out mom was a month pregnant after the divorce. And it couldn't be anyone else's child so yeah... But since the divorce had already happened and Mom didn't want to lose Cami aswell she never bothered telling dad-"

"Okay, so your telling me are dad is still alive, you told me he died in a car accident." I say completely confused at this point. I mean I may go to Harvard and all but I never said I was the brightest there, but I'm certainly not the dumbest either. They take in a lot of crazy people so it seems their craziness is beginning to rub off on me...

"Not exactly true." Says Haley biting her tongue.

"Seriously you said he was dead that was your best story." Says Spencer in a sarcastic tone.

"So I've gone my whole life believing in a lie?" I say as the car limo stops. I slam the door behind me and start running far away to get some space and time to be alone. All this time when there would be functions and... And Father's Day I used to feel sad and alone, thinking my father died in an accident when he was on his way to see me. I used to curse myself thinking it was my fault when really he was alive, just he didn't care about me, or he didn't know I existed... That's a lot to take in, in a night. I have an older sister, well that's just another person to boss me around, but a father too! I should be happy... Why am I crying then? I keep running until I'm out of breath and can't run any more. More like I crashed into someone and fell backwards and can't be bothered to get back up. So I just lie there and spread my arms out next to me. I look like that guy in Brazil who stands at the top of the hill doing the titanic pose. Sadly for him the wind isn't strong enough to blow through his Rock hard hair so it doesn't give quite the same effect.

"Are you just gonna lie there? Or will you take my hand dear?" Says a voice. It's from the man I bumped into. I look up to see a man in about his late 50s extending a hand towards me.

"Yes!"

"Yes to what?"

"Yes to I'm just gonna lie here."

"Okay...I'll be going."

"Please stay!" I plead, "Do you know what it feels like to find out you've lived your whole life as a lie?"

"Nope, not really." He says trying to get further away. I can tell he probably thinks I'm insane.

"Yeah well I do! I just found out my dad is alive! All those years of guilt and pain and those tears I shed for him, they were for nothing. I thought I was the reason he was dead and turns out he's not. And I have an new older sister who I never met. Why am I not happy? I mean I should be elated and screaming, striking a victory pose, something! But know I'm crying, and don't say they're tears of joy cause I checked and they're not!"

He sighs and lies down next to me. "So we're really doing this. Great!" He mutters under his breath. "Maybe it's because you haven't met him you locked up all these emotions that you never expected to come free. But since you found out he was alive, the sadness, pain, anger and happiness are all in this big clump and trying to break free, causing you to have this emotional break down."

"You know, that actually sounds right! But what should I do?"

"You should talk to them, they probably care about you and are looking for you."

"Yeah, you're right! But now I have another sister to boss me around." I whine and start pouting.

"Don't you realise how lucky you are, to have these people who put your needs first before there own."

"That's true, they do pamper me, perhaps way too much." I say. " I need to find them, they're probably worried sick." I jump up and give my hand to the old man.

"No, that's okay you go find your family." He chuckles getting up by himself.

"You know you quite fit for a man in there late 50s."

"Thank you, I used to be a runner, I ran in the olympics." He says proudly.

"Whoah, that's awesome! I'm gonna call you the humming bird."

"Why? I used to be called the eagle." He asks puzzled.

"Because even though they're small they can flap their wings almost the fastest compared to any other bird. They have proven even after being so small they can be so fast. Like you, even after being so old you're still so fit, probably more than the new generation of teens. So your like a humming bird."

"Humming birds aren't the fastest animals in the world."

"I know, because your not the oldest man in the world are you!" I say smirking.

"Look you're a great kid but have you ever been taught to respect your elders, calling me old isn't very friendly."

"Whoops sorry! Maybe next time we meet you can teach me some manners." I say cheekily, biting my tongue out.

"Yeah right!" He says. I run off to find my limo. And shout back to him.

"BYEEE! HUMMING BIRD."

"Bye, little elephant!"

"You can explain that nickname next time!" I say turning back to the car park...

* * *

I eventually find Haley and Spencer and they give me a big hug, so I can barely breath..

"I was worried sick, don't ever do that again!" Says Haley.

"Your not the only one in shock here, so don't steal the spotlight from me kiddo!" Says Spencer ruffling my hair.

"Sorry, but can you... two let me go... I ... can barely breath!" I say and they release me immediately. We go to this hotel and I wait in the lounge of what seems like a penthouse, with two handsome men while Haley and Spencer are who knows where...


	24. Chapter 24

**Camille's PoV**

"So...this is awkward. How about we introduce ourselves?" I say springing to my feet. "I'm Camille Victoria-"

"Wait!" Shouts Spencer from the middle of the stairs.

"What? I was just introducing myself!" I say defensively. She runs down the rest of the stairs and says...

"You can't tell them our last name!" She says panting.

"Why?"

"Because I made a bet with the guys, my bet was that they can't find out our last name no matter how good connections they have!"

"Okay," I shrug, and sit on the couch.

"You gave in so quickly."

"I've never been the person to turn down a bit of fun, besides it will be funny to see how this plays out." I smirk, and she returns the smile. She turns to the guys.

"By the way you have 5 hours till midnight clocks ticking." She says.

"So considering my intro is over, what about you?" I say.

"Ota Kiaski." He says bluntly. Wow, he's cold, remind me not to get on his bad side.

"Mitsunari Baba, at your service."

"Great, now we all know each other, no more awkward silences, I hate it, it just makes me want to burst out laughing." I say, before Haley comes and her and Spencer drag me to another room.

"Nice meeting you pretty lady." Says a voice from behind me. Probably Baba.

I stick my hand up so they can see the back of my hand. "Bye!" And then I'm in a suite. "Who's staying here?...me?"

"Yeah, I had to battle Soryu and Eisuke for it."

"Why?"

"Because we weren't gonna let you stay with another guy. And I'm more surprised he gave in to your demands." Says Spencer.

"Yeah, but Soryu convinced him."

"I love it! But where are you guys staying?"

"Well, I'm staying with Soryu,"

"Right cuz he's your boyfriend, what about you?"

"Ota."

"And he's... Could you at least show me a picture?"

"You just met him!"

"But there was dim lighting so I couldn't see his face properly. Please?"

"...fine!" She says pulling out her phone. "Here!"

"Awh, he's cute. You too are perfect for each other!"

"Yeah, I guess!"

"Hey I knew Halo was shy and all but you too! God..I was hoping you would be different but your even worse than Haley. I mean come on I'm your sister, you can tell me anything!"

"Okay, enough chit chat, says the blonde, also known as Haley.

"So how did you two first meet?" I ask sitting down on the sofa, with a questioning gaze on my face. I've always doubted how their relationships came to be. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for them, but I can tell they're hiding something from me.

"Haley introduced us so...yeah."

"Haley, how bout you and Soryu."

"Well, when paying your Harvard fees, I managed to get promoted to VIP maid and then I met Soryu, cuz well I clean his suite and then.." She drifts off. I pretend to be satisfied, but I know that's not true and I will find out.

"Great... Now I'm happy. I'm all tired out from the flight so I'm gonna crash, okay with you?" I say clapping my hands together and looking at both of them.

"Yeah fine! Your stuff is in your room. Goodnight!" Says Haley cheerfully.

"Night!" Says Spencer shutting the door behind her.

"Night-" I say not sure if they heard or not. I decide to take a shower warm shower and tie my hair in a high pony tail before changing into my PJs. Which is basically a T-shirt with some matching shorts. They're soooo cute! They have Minnie Mouse on a black and white polka dot top and the shorts are black but have her like...how do I say this, template? Which is three circles and a bow, that look like her face in the end. Ringing a bell? Anyways I love them, I got them from Disney world like last year. I practically live in them. I hop in bed and switch the TV on, while I snuggle up. I flick through the channels and nothing interesting, so I just go on my phone instead. An hour later and it's ten o'clock so I decide to call it a night.

* * *

The next day I brush my teeth, wash my face and do a bunch of other boring stuff before I get dressed. I pull out some high waist jeans and a striped short sleeve top with some high heel ankle boots. I tuck the top in just cuz I think it looks cute! I put on my Pandora bracelet Mom gave me and leave my hair down after brushing it, because it's got some volume today. As for make-up, I never wear much, because ever since I was little everyone used to say I've got this really pretty face, so Mom and Haley would never let me 'spoil' my face with make-up. So I just grew up without all that, but when I went University, so Harvard, I got this sudden attraction to mascara. I don't know why I'm just addicted. So I mosturize then put on some mascara and red lipstick and go to the lounge.

I see Haley rushing to work and Spencer sitting on the sofa with Baba. Soryu is just calms talking to some guy, probably that, was it Eisuke? And Ota is no where to be seen. I notice another guy come to Soryu and Eisuke, or that's what I'm calling him, He has blonde hair and these really pretty blue eyes... Ah, not again, stop getting side tracked Cami he's way older than you, well probably is. Come to think of it that brings me to the point, How did Spencer and Haley end up living with all these handsome men. I rack my brain for an answer and stare off into outta space.

"Cami, Camille...CAMILLE! HEY ARE YOU LISTENING, CAMILLE!" Yells Spencer in my face.

"Yeah I'm listening, no need to shout!" I answer back suddenly snapping into reality.

"Well you didn't answer."

"I was...expecting you to continue speaking after you asked for my attention." I say almost at a loss for words.

"Argh... Anyways, this is, Eisuke" she says gesturing to the man from before. Wait a minute I just saw him talking over there how did he get here. "This is Soryu, that's Luke," So were they, are these guys, immortal like they have super speed or something.

"That's Mamoru, and you've already met Baba and Ota is...no where to be seen." She drones off and looks for him. I, too caught up in my thoughts space out again. Well I did space out a few minutes ago so in that time they could have I guess made it to the couch. Let me test my predicament. I get up from the couch and walk to where they were standing and time myself to see how long it takes to make it to the couch...20 seconds, that seems right, so my conclusion is they are not supernatural! Awww that's a shame never mind. I suddenly snap back into reality again, and everyone's staring at me like I'm some sort of weirdo.

"What?" I snap, not really expecting an answer.

"Right, so now that you know everyone, we can go." Says Spencer approaching me.

"Go where?"

"First we're going out, then I'm we can go see mom!" She says.

"Okay, just let me grab my phone and a jacket." I say returning to my suite. I grab my beige knee length coat and slide my phone into the pockets. Then we leave...

* * *

 **I'm tired of asking for reviews, so I won't bother, unless it ends up being absolute ages and I don't get any reviews, but it would make me extremely happy if you did. And if you do choose to, please tell me who I should pair Cami with, or do you want her to stay single.**

 **Here's a spoiler, so stop reading if you don't want one : Soryu and Haley are gonna get married! Eek!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys it's my twenty fifth chapter! Yeah, this is my first story to make it this far so I'm pretty happy.**

 **Anyways back to the story...**

* * *

"Wait what about breakfast?" I stay stopping in front of the elevator.

"We'll get some thing on the way, now get in." She says beckoning me.

"Promise?"

"Yes, hurry up!" I get in and we go to the mall. Spencer mainly buys clothes, while I buy shoes, I love shoes. So after buying 5 new dresses and 7 pairs of shoes for me and 10 different items of clothing for Spencer we decide to call it a day. Our bags fill the boot of Spencer's Audi A7 and I'm starving. But I hold back my hunger for mom. We go to the hospital and I talk to her for like an hour, before they say she needs some rest. The doctor talks to Spencer meanwhile and on our car back she tells me about her health.

"They say she's doing great and she's a strong woman. Her health is improving and her sugar levels are all under control, maybe, they're not completely sure so don't get your hopes up, she could go back home in a months time."

"That's great, why do you look so sad?" I ask, her eyes are on the road so she can't face me.

"He also said, because she has type 1 diabetes, it runs in the family right? So there is a chance one of us could get it so we have to be careful." She says.

"Oh, that's a bummer... But I don't have it yet so we can always hope and pray. Considering I love sweet things so I don't think I can handle not being able to eat them very much." I say. "But I will be careful, we should tell Haley too."

"Already did!" She says we come back to the penthouse and I see the guys talking about something, but they suddenly grow silent when I enter. Now is that suspicious or what? Anyhow I decide to go to my room, or at least that's what I tell Spencer...

* * *

I change my shoes to a pair of white converses so I can be lighter on my feet. Then I sneak out to the lounge. The guys are busy talking and playing cards to notice, so I sneak into Eisuke's suite. Because if there's anything they're hiding it's probably in his office and sadly I don't know where that is, so I'm just going out on a limb here. My instincts tell me it's up there. So I quietly sneak up the spiral staircase crouching so each step is difficult to take, but I have to keep a low profile. Suddenly I hear Baba shout something and I'm about to have a heart attack. I grip the railing tightly and place a hand on my chest as I relax. It's okay just stupid Baba shouting like a maniac. I eventually make it after a few more shocks like that and I open the door to a living room. Then I check every room and quickly find his office. To make it easier to hide if someone's coming I close the main door but keep the one to his bedroom open as it is. That way I always have an alternative way out if he comes.

I start checking a bunch of files from the cabinet and most are on the stupid hotel until I come across a drawer that's locked. Now that's interesting, I need a key. I search his desk, bookshelves, lights, window sills, the carpet, but nothing. I sit on his chair, put my feet up and sigh, but I accidentally knock over a statue and reveal the key. Of course! How did I not think of that? I leave the statue and open the file drawer, it has a bunch of documents, based on sales of things I didn't even think they could have, where did they get painting Flowering Dogwood from? Shouldn't that be in a museum? Theyve been running illegal auctions, in this hotel. This is big! What do I do with all this info I don't think I can it! Who do I tell? I can't keep shush about it, can I? I'll deal with that later first you have to make it out alive. I hear voices in the living room. I lock the draw and turn over the statue with the key and hide underneath his desk, luckily you can't see me from the other side, but it sure is cramped in here! I hear the sound of the door click open and they walk straight up to the file cabinet with the key. Please don't notice anything different... Please! God help me get out of here unnoticed, I'll give up candy for a year, please? He walks to my side of the desk the chair between us I hold my breath and keep praying. He leaves with a file and I hear the shower come on. I wait for a few seconds to be clear and I make a run for it...

I manage to run down the stairs with out them even flinching or looking up and go back to my suite. The minute I pull open the door Spencer is there calling for me. She turns round with a puzzled look on her face.

"Where have you been?"

"No where, just wanted some fresh air so I went to the boardwalk in front of the hotel."

"Okaaay." She says not completely buying it.

"Need anything?" I say opening a water bottle and taking a sip.

"Yeah, what were you doing upstairs?" I hear and almost choke, I ask her to repeat herself uncertain if I heard right.

"...*cough, cough*...Sorry, could you rephrase that?"

"Do you feel better? Uh...okay, are you okay?" She asks, slightly puzzled again. What is wrong with me maybe it's this guilt of knowing far too much. Ugh, I think I need a timeout, where's the naughty corner when you need one!

'"Yeah, just tired, shopping can do that to ya!" I say casually.

"How about you get some rest? We've got a party to go to in the evening!"

"Good idea, a nap sounds great!" I say trying to hide the worry in my voice. Is she talking about the IVC where they have the a massive party to cover up the auctions, no way I'm going to that! I'll have to think of an excuse for not going.

* * *

3 hours later...

It's almost 8:00 and I'm getting ready with Haley and Spencer to go to a party I DON'T EVEN WANT TO GO TO! Okay... Calm yourself Cami, breathe! Hmmm...hold...hoooooh! And again breathe- Wait what the heck am I doing? Haley holds up a black short open back high neck dress. Where as Spencer holds up a pale pinky colour, long beaded racerback dress with an illusion bodice.

"How about we let Cami decide?" Suggests Spencer.

"Both are beautiful but I would probably wear this one." I say pulling out a pretty sweetheart chiffon beaded sequin high low hot pink formal gown dress of the rack. I hold it up to my figure and turn to face them.

"It's beautiful!" Says Spencer.

"You should probably wear that!" Says Haley. I get dressed and they take a while to pick out their dress before we move on to shoes...

I wear a pair of pale gold, leather strappy cage heels. Haley picks out some classic black pumps and Spencer chooses peep toe heels with diamonds encrusted on them, I mean expensive! They do there make-up, and I just curl my eyelashes, put some mascara on and a pink lipstick to match my dress. I let my hair loose because I'm lazy and not sure I what to do with it. I don't want to do anything special because I won't be staying there for long, *rubbing fingers together wickedly* mwahahaha! No, I'm not blowing up the hotel, sadly. Although I wish that was an option, but Haley and Spencer could get hurt, not to mention the innocent people and families who are on holiday, so after long consideration we ditched the idea and by we I mean me! So we decided to go for more rough and devastating approach and that is...

I get sick and leave before we go to the auction, Ta da!

Yeah it sucks, but there there's nothing else I can do.

So when they're done we finally, after what seemed like ages are ready and head to the IVC... :-(

* * *

 **If you want to check out Cami's outfit, type up exactly what I've written and the first thing that comes up on google images is the one! :-)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's chapter 26...**

* * *

"Hey pretty lady!" Says Baba walking up to me with Ota, who actually seems friendly today.

"Hi," I say slightly creeped out. Does he call everyone that? He says it to Spencer and Haley all the time, maybe he's desperate or something.

Spencer goes off with Ota, and Baba takes Haley to Soryu, so I'm alone, drinking a cocktail at the bar. I'm so damn bored, but it's better than being sold off at an auction like Haley and Spencer were, I guess. I'm cradling the cup in my fingers rocking it back and forth, and sigh as I place and elbow on the table to hold up my head and take a sip. I take out my phone and text my friends back at home, or America you could say, I've been living there for three years so it feels like home now. Suddenly Eisuke walk up to the bar and a bunch of young women follow crowding in such a small space. He sits a seat away from me and suddenly three women start fighting for the seat in between us. I gulp down the rest of my drink and go outside to the boardwalk.

The fresh breeze enlightens my mood, I stand next to the artificial lake and suddenly the fountains come on, they're so pretty. I watch the short spectacle and sit right on the edge with my heels next to me. Few people walk by, some couples and few families. Then I see Luke, or at least I think I do, so I walk to him to get a better look, and my hunch is correct. He's sitting on a bench playing on his phone. I decide to sit down beside him he glances at me before looking down again.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside, enjoying the party?" I ask.

"It was stuffy in there and these women were being so clingy, so I left." He replies not once looking away from his game.

"It's rude not to look at someone when you talking to them." I say teasingly. "Hey, are you listening?"

"Hmm..."

"Why aren't you at the auction?" I ask, wondering if he'll notice.

"Because... Wait, how do you know?" His eyes widen in surprise. Well at least he was listening.

"Let's just say, you guys didn't do a very good job of hiding it and don't tell the others. I swear I won't tell anyone, I've kept it in for a day now, without anyone getting the slightest bit suspicious. So..." I shrug, awaiting his answer. He nods as if he agrees and finally puts his phone away. "I just have one question and I'd prefer if you'd answer honestly, why do you do them?"

He sighs and opens his mouth to speak. "Honestly, it's for the money." He says bluntly, I mean seriously.

"Why were Spencer and Haley put up for sale?"

"I don't know they were already here before I came to Japan."

"I don't get it, why do you guys want more money? But I'm not really bothered, so yeah... Personally I was happy with our life before aswell!"

"I heard you go to Harvard right? You probably wouldn't have been able to afford it, if Haley hadn't been sold and then gotten attracted to Soryu. She never would have met him."

"You're right, I was really upset when Mom fell ill and she stopped earning. Wait, do they use the auction money on my fees?"

"I don't know, why, at least you're going and the money's real. So how does it matter where it was acquired?"

"You're right I guess it doesn't really, but...I don't know... It's nothing." I say shaking off the matter.

"So what are course are you taking?" He asks.

"Me, I'm doing a designing course and an economics one, so I really have no idea what I'm gonna be. Initially I wanted to be a doctor, but then I watched a heart operation and I was fine with it, but then I watched neck dissection and..*shivers* .. I fainted and since then it is officially illegal for under 18s to watch surgerys in that hospital, so yey me!"

"But a heart operation is much more extreme, compared to a neck dissection." He says puzzled.

"Strange, that's exactly what the doctor said to me in my check up."

"Hmm..."

"So why aren't you at the auction?" You never answered my question."

"My interests lie elsewhere. I'm mainly involved in the-"

"Transplants, I saw in a file."

"Yeah and you have real guts to sneak into Eisuke's office and raid through its files."

"Not to forget I came out unnoticed, so you gotta admit I got skills." I say flashing him a smile. "But it's not something I'm proud off and I don't do it regularly. I used to do it a lot in school though, me and my friends but we had our own personal reasons for that."

"I can't but help feel intrigued if you put it like that."

"Well, it's kind of complicated. I'll give you a sum up. A close friend of mine was murdered. But the police closed up the investigation with a suicide. But we knew she didn't and this person kept threatening to reveal our secrets if we didn't do as he said. Eventually it turned out to be this girl, who's was related to the friend that was murdered, so yeah she has a really messed up family. For her it was all just a game, and we were her dolls. But it was deadly and I can't believe she managed to avoid going to jail."

"What kind of secrets would you hide, so much that you would do her bidding."

"I..." I fall silent, and suddenly memories of those times come to me.

"You don't need to continue if it pains you to talk about it." He says placing his hand on mine.

"They were some dark times... But now I'm happy and free!" I reply changing the topic. "What time is it?" He pulls his hand away and checks his phone.

"11:47"

"We should head back, it's been like two hours. It seems funny how time flew by." I say getting up and dragging him behind me.

"The auction's probably over." He says sounding slightly relieved in his voice.

"Great! They've probably gone back to the penthouse then?"

"Maybe,"

"I hope so, cause Haley won't let me leave until she does and I'm not spending another second in that crowd." I say.

"Why,"

"To keep an eye on me she knows I would probably ransack the penthouse to find out what they're hiding. But they don't know that I already know and funny thing is I did it right in front of you."

"Why do you trust me to keep it a secret? I mean you hardly know me, how do you know I won't tell them."

"Cuz... You're different and I just have a feeling you won't break my trust. And it was eating me alive to not be able to tell anyone, so it's better I tell you even though you know, rather than someone else. So this afternoon, they were playing cards and discussing stuff in the lounge and when I entered it was silent. I know that they definitely aren't the type to just sit in silence, I mean really even Baba, that's to fake. So I went to my suite changed my shoes and went to Eisuke's suite. At first I got nothing but then I tried to open a file drawer and it was locked after ages I found the key blah blah blah, but he came up and I was almost caught but then he went for a shower and I left!"

"You seem rather happy about it."

"Well, not really, I was freaking out in my room thinking what to do and whether I should tell anyone, but I stopped caring after a while."

"What's your age?"

"21, but even though it seems young I'm only a year younger than Spencer."

"I'm pretty sure she's 23."

"But I'm gonna be 22 in three months so remember my birthday." I decide to tie my hair into a high ponytail because I'm feeling so hot and stuffy.

"Oh..." His eyes widen as he stares at my neck. "Those collarbones..."

"Huh!" He comes closer, closing the gap between us.

"Your so beautiful, I can't bare it." I try to slip past him but he grabs my wrist and he reaches out for my shoulders. "Its all right. Don't run away I promise I won't hurt you."

"That's not the point..." I say struggling to get out of his grip. He releases me and apologises, I run out of the elevator and return to my suite dodging Haley and Spencer's questions...


	27. Chapter 27

**Please enjoy, I'm not really pairing her up with Luke, just making her get to know him better, as she will with the other guys.**

* * *

I'm in my room, sitting on the couch and flicking through the channels. My hair is wrapped up in a towel considering I just had a shower and I'm in my PJs.

*knock, knock*

"Who is it?"

"Haley,"

"And Spencer!"

"Come in." I reply.

They peep their head through the door before completely entering. "So what's going on, where were you?" Asks Haley.

"Out on the boardwalk." I say bluntly.

"Alone" asks Spencer.

"No, with Luke."

"Oh, but where is he now?" Asks Spencer.

"Dunno, I went back after I realised it was really late."

"So I want to tell you something... and its kind off really important." Says Haley slightly worried. I switch the tv off to give her my full attention, and smile cheerfully. Luke apologised so it's okay, I mean he was just attracted to my collarbones, I mean he keeps saying Eisuke has exquisite bone structure, so it's no big deal!

"M-"

"Soryu proposed!" Shouts Spencer, not giving Haley a chance to speak.

"Aah! Shut up!" I say kneeling on the couch.

"Yep, and they're gonna get married in a month!" Says Spencer sitting beside me. We have a little cat fight and squeal like little girls.

"Ahem!" Says Haley clearing her throat. "So first I want to know if your happy with our relationship and two will you two be my bridesmaids."

"Of course I'm happy, and YES!" I say throwing my arms around her.

"Great, we have to get dresses that compliment yours." Says Spencer, to Haley. "So that calls for a lot of shopping!"

* * *

The next day...

I wake up at 10:00 because I went to sleep late, and I pick out and loose knit sweater and some skinny jeans. I tie my hair into a high ponytail and head on into the lobby. Haley and Spencer are at work so it's just me and the guys. Ota is with Baba doing who knows what, Soryu with Luke, Mamoru is smoking a cigarette and Eisuke is in his suite. So I decide to go out for breakfast and go see mom.

3:30 in the afternoon...

I return to Tres Spades and I just so happen to get lost, great! Who the heck builds such a massive hotel and doesn't have any sort of map here. I mean seriously stupid. People can get lost, and I just so happen to be one of those people. I see Eisuke in the bar and a bunch of his groupies surrounding him like always. I guess it never hurt anyone to ask him, but then again I could just wait and see if I can figure it out on my own. But do I really want to wait here for another few hours, better ask him than someone random who would think I'm crazy. But if I ask some one random they wouldn't care and I'm probably never gonna see them again...huh...what to do?

I wait for a second, before his groupies are gone and take my chance. "Hey, do you know the way back to the penthouse? Cuz...I'mlost." I mutter.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I'mlost." I say pretending to rub my nose.

"I still can't hear you!" He says smirking.

"You heard me, now tell me the way back!" I yell angrily. Suddenly eyes fall on us and I realise, they're staring at us cuz of me. I slump into a chair next to him and try to play it off cool.

"You don't get to order me." He retorts back.

"Hmm...Fine! I'm sorry, just please..." stop being a jerk and tell me the way, is what I should be saying, but he's not gonna listen to that. So..."...Help me."

"Hmph," he nods and leads me through the bar and after a few twists and turns we find an elevator. Geez, this place is like a maze.

"Thank you!" I say sarcastically, pressing the button for the elevator. I'm about to enter when he grabs my wrist and pins them against my side, backing me up agianst the wall. I feel his warm breath on my shoulder making my heart beat rapidly...

* * *

He whispers in my ear "You owe me now, so don't forget your debt." His lips graze my cheek and then he's gone like the wind.

I touch my cheek where the feeling of him still lingers. Well that was...Whoah, like I was scared and excited at the same time, I can't explain it very well. But seriously I can't believe he did that, who does he think he is, huh. You're no better than me you son of a b***h, I kick the elevator with all my anger and fury. But after that moment when reality seeps in I gasp in pain holding my foot and hopping around. "Gawh... why did I do that?" I yell at myself. The lift opens and I hop inside still holding my foot. Luckily there was no one there to judge, I bet they would think I'm crazy. The doors open to the penthouse and I hop all the way to my suite, except when I'm passing the lounge, I try not to limp and walk completely normally so it doesn't look like I'm favouring a foot. I take of my shoes but leave my socks on and grab an ice pack from the first aid kit, you wouldn't believe how organised these penthouses are. I place it on top of my foot and scroll through the channels...

* * *

2 hours later...

"Knock, knock!" Says a voice from behind the door, probably Haley's.

"Who's there?" I answer.

"Orange!"

"Orange who?"

"Orange you gonna let me in!" She laughs on the other side. I throw the ice pack away, and test out my foot. It's fine! May as well let Haley in then!

*click, click*

She barges in pulling a rack of dresses with her. "So, sorry to disturb you, but I went shopping and saw loads of pretty dresses, I literally for the first time in my life wanted to buy the whole shop!"

"Wow, that's... that sounds something me and Spencer would do, not you."

"I know right, so I eventually narrowed it down to 15 dresses, but now I need help to pick... just one, or maybe three, or five, yeah that sound right." She says stroking one of the gowns.

"Yeah sure! I would love to, but we're taking two, one will be the one you wear the other is back up incase anything were to happen." I say. "So lets see you in every dress one by one, the rooms over there!" I say clapping my hand together and pointing to the room.

We go through each dress and I get rid of 10 immediately. "What's wrong with this one?" She asks.

"It's to simple, don't get me wrong it's a really pretty dress. But this is your wedding and your only gonna get one of these. I hope."

"Haha, okay then next one it is!" She says going back into the room. It finally comes down to 4 dresses moving on to the next stage. Spencer joins us and she's happy with finalists so we proceed.

Haley tries on each dress and flounces around a bit before changing, then we send her back inside to change while me and Spencer decide on the final two. We agree on the main dress, but we argue a lot on the back-up.

"So after a long discussion, with my co-designer and I have come to a conclusion and decided... drum roll please!" I begin, Haley look excited and curious.

"Dress 2 will be our main, and... dress 1 is back-up!" Announces Spencer and Haley jumps with happiness.

"Great! Thank you soooooo much! By the way we're all going out for dinner so get ready!" She says and dissappears off with the dresses, Spencer behind her. I freshen up and change in to a white off the shoulder skater dress and go to the lounge to see Ota, Baba, Eisuke, Mamoru and Soryu playing cards, while Luke is no where to be seen. I sit down beside Eisuke, cuz that's the only place available and I play on my phone while I'm waiting. Half an hour later Spencer comes down wearing a flow chiffon jewel embellished red dress. It's super pretty. Ota scoots over and she sits next to him. They start another round off cards and Spencer joins in, she asks me but I kindly decline. Sadly she won't take no for an answer, so I end up playing. We gamble with some money and I win a lot of money, it's only me and Eisuke left, considering the rest lost all their money and we call it a game when sadly Eisuke wins, but I still have some money so I guess I'm lucky.

Haley comes wearing a violet dress, and we leave. We go to restaurant and get seats near the window looking out on to the city, which is lit up with millions of lights. Everyone talks and we eat. At the end Haley and Soryu annouce their wedding, and everyone congatulates them.

After a long night, I end up falling asleep on the couch and wake up the next morning with a cramp in my neck. I have a shower and decide to wear a blue and white floral dress, considering it's summer and slip on some light blue ballerina flats. I wear a half sleeve cardigan considering it's a sleeveless dress to top it all off. I go to the lounge and dine with Haley, Spencer and Soryu. It's just a normal day and same for tomorrow and the day after and the day after... nothing much happens except for the preparations for the wedding.


	28. Chapter 28

Three days before the wedding...

We land in Tuscany, Italy and boy am I glad to be of that plane. We took a private jet, and it was a great experience, but I hate really long plane journey's without a stop, like when I was traveling from America to Japan I had a stop in Dubai, so it was fine, I've just spent 12 and a half hours on a plane with those guys. Ugh!

I'm the first to unfasten my seat belt. I run of the plane pushing anybody who dares to stand in my way and throw my arms in the air at the bottom of the stairs. "Finally we're here, I could kiss the ground, cuz that's how happy I am!"

"Why don't you? If your really-" says Eisuke coming down the last couple of steps Haley behind him. Haley looks like she has her hands full, Oh, she's carrying my bag as well, aww that's so nice of her.

"Don't provoke her, or she actually will!" Says Haley. I kneel down and kiss the concrete twice, to prove my point.

"You-" He looks at me surprised.

"I didn't say I would just for the sake of it so?" I shrug.

After everyone has gotten of the plane we leave and go to the villa we're staying in. Haley and Soryu decided to get married in Tuscany, because Soryu's family owns a villa here and Haley loves this place, I can remember when we were little and mom first took us here on holiday. It was by far Haley's favourite holiday ever! So she wants to get married here.

I choose a room with an amazing view of the country side, Spencer's room is right next to mine, and Haley's is on the opposite side of the house. We all have dinner together and it feels like we're one massive family. Unlike before everyone's a bit cranky so we end up fighting a lot!

* * *

Two days before the wedding...

The next day I decide to take a walk, the surroundings are beautiful, and the sunsets, are magnificently breathtaking. I wish I could live here! I decide to wear some black jeans with a grey knitted sweater and a cute creamy white bobble hat. I grab a jacket and slip on my white converses, before setting off. I'm halfway out the door when Haley stops me.

"Hey Cami, where you going?"

"Just on a walk out and about."

"Oh, well you shouldn't go alone in case you get lost, so..."

"Come on sis, I'm not a little kid anymore I'm officially an adult, I fact I was an adult like 3 years ago. I've got my phone." I say waving it in my hand. Eisuke comes down the stairs, and this is a sight instead of wearing the usual suit he always wears, he's wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a bomber jacket, I mean whoah, that's...that's just... And even more annoying he actually looks super hot. I mean are you serious? Is there anything this guy doesn't suit. He's about to go to the lounge when Haley stops him as well.

"Eisuke!" She calls out. "Can you go with Cami? I'd prefer if she wasn't alone in case she gets lost."

"What! He's my babysitter, are you serious, I'm old enough to go on a walk alone, your acting as if I'm a little kid!" I'm practically screaming my head off.

"Why do I have to go? Can't you ask Baba or Ota, or even Luke he likes going out for fresh air?" He sighs.

"Well they aren't around and I trust you, so don't let me down." She says and she's gone.

"Tch...fine." He rolls his eyes and we leave...

* * *

After an hour...

We're lying down on the top of an hill side by side and staring of into the sky.

"So, Eisuke Ichinomiya, what's your story?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" He says bluntly.

"As in, what's your life like, or how was your life, before this!" I say not particularly gesturing to something.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious. You don't have to tell me, sometimes things are better off unknown."

"Okay, I won't." He says.

"But, I would like you to tell me."

"Fine, I was adopted by a man called Akira Ichinomiya, even though I wasn't his real son he loved me as his own. My real parents died and me and my sister were adopted by separate people, I've been searching for her for ages, but sadly no luck."

"Why, she may love her new foster family."

"I just want to know if she's alright and happy. I still care very much about her."

"I understand, Haley would probably do the same. I wish you the best of luck and hope you do find her sooner." I say, sincerely. "So just out of curiousity, did you take over you foster father's business?"

"No, I built the Hotel myself, Akira just lent me money to start it. But I paid him back for every single penny he loaned me."

"Wow, so I'm assuming business isn't that hard, considering you managed to make it." I say teasingly.

"Hmph, you're way too immature and stupid, I can't believe your seriously a Harvard student." He retorts back, a smile playing on his lips.

"Uhhh, I am not immature! And definitely not stupid, They offered me a scholarship to Harvard you know, well not a full one, but at least a half."

"Maybe not stupid, but definitely immature, Why else did Haley send me with you? I'll spell it out for you, Your. Too. Immature." He says chuckling, I can't believe he just went there, I absolutely hate being called immature or childish.

"Well, if I'm so immature, I can do this!" I say sitting on his legs and punching him in the stomach. I keep punching his body, but he just laughs as if it tickles.

"Aahaha, stop!" He says chuckling, grabbing my wrists. I struggle and still try to pound him with my tiny fists, curse my small hands. But he locks my wrists behind my back and suddenly the distance between us has closed. Our faces inches away, Both of us taking deep breaths to calm ourselves after laughing so hard. I gaze into his hazel eyes getting lost in them, my heart beats rapidly out of my chest. 'What's happening, I'm not sure I can handle this, ahahaha, Someone! Anyone help me! I think I'm dying from a disease, it's called he's too hot and I can't handle it syndrome.' My head is going crazy and my heart just keeps telling me to kiss him, why do I feels like this? :-|

* * *

Eisuke's PoV...

My heart is racing, as I stare into her pretty chocolate eyes, how does she make me feel like this? I find myself constantly wanting to be with her and tease her, but I have to restrain myself. From the first time I laid eyes on her, there was something different about her. My stomach stirs giving me butterflies, I slowly lean in, our lips soon meet each other's. I can hear her heart beating even faster than mine. We pull apart for a second, take a breath and then we kiss again, but this time longer. I let go of her wrists and slip my arm around her waist and hold the back of her neck. Meanwhile she wraps her arms around my neck and what starts off as a small kiss ends up being a half an hour make-out session, on the top of a mountain.

* * *

Back to Cami's PoV...

Weird, right! I mean who has a make out session on the top of a mountain, though I gotta admit it wasn't bad, I mean he is a great kisser, but still that's not the point! Now it's so awkward and strange, I don't know what to say, while we're walking home in silence. What do I do? Does he have feelings for me? Or was it in the heat of the moment. I'm so confused, the bigger question is do I have feelings for him, I wish that had never happened! But then again I kind of don't- Shut up Cami! What are you saying? These voices inside my head are driving me mad! We're back at the villa and we both go straight to our rooms, me going faster, having to avoid Haley's questions.

* * *

 **Eek! Aren't they so cute! Let's see how their love story goes!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! :-)**


	29. Chapter 29

It's a day before the wedding and we're all loaded with responsibilities, I've got to pick up the cake, dress from the dry cleaners plus the wedding rings, and call the church to confirm the last details on tomorrow, that's a lot of pressure, but not as much as Spencer, who is in charge of decorations, for the church and the reception party, she has to call the caterers to decide the menu and what time they need to be there. Haley is flipping out, she's writing her wedding vows, again, for the fifth time. She really wants it to be perfect, and she's taking us down with her.

Me and Spencer are having breakfast together before we get started.

"God, if all weddings take this much work count me out!" I say digging in.

"I think it's easier if you elope because you don't have to plan a party and everything, it's just a small ceremony and then a honeymoon. I'm totally asking Ota to elope!"

"Yeah, that sounds like you!"

"But, I won't get very many wedding gifts if I do elope, so..."

"It's a win lose situation"

Eisuke walks in and I leave to pick up the rings without finishing breakfast. Luke drives me into town. I go on into the shop and check the rings, to make sure they're the right ones. They are absolutely breathtaking, gotta say Soryu has a much better ring picked out for Haley though and probably more expensive, but then again Haley isn't one to spend much so...yeah. Aww, they're so cute together. I take the rings and take a bus to the stop near the dry cleaners. I get off the bus and enter the shop, I quickly collect both dresses and my stomach grumbles, I didn't even finish breakfast. I check my phone, it's 2:30, what time does the cake shop close, 3:00 or 4:00, I shouldn't take the chance lunch can wait.

* * *

I walk to the cake shop, it's filled with a sweet aroma. The cakes here are so beautiful I could just stare at them all day long. I wait at the front desk and a cheerful young lady appears. "Oh hello, you must be here to pick the wedding cakes."

"How can you tell?" I ask her puzzled.

"You have two wedding dresses and I'm assuming that box has the rings." She says cheerfully.

"Yeah, you're right I guess it's pretty obvious."

"Congratulations, by the way." She says, dropping a large book on the desk. She flicks through the pages.

"No, I'm not getting married, these are for my sister, I'm just the bridesmaid who is being made to work, a lot!" I say putting the dresses down.

"Oh that's a shame, but I bet it won't be long until you find someone too. Say congratulations to your sister for me! Aha, here we are!" She says and she checks the order. She goes to the back while I pull out my phone to call Spencer to pick me up.

"Hello! What do you need?" Says Spencer quickly.

"I need a ride, I'm done so could you come-"

"No those don't go there! I asked for a pale sky blue flower basket, the pink go over there!" She shouts, to someone. "Yeah, sorry what!"

"Pick me up!"

"Umm, I'm kind of busy, I'll call Eisuke,"

"N-No! I mean can't you send someone else, why bother him?" I say.

"But he's already in town cuz I sent him to pick up so decorations, so it will quicker." She says before hanging up.

"Huh.. great!" I say throwing my hands in the air. The shop owner returns with a massive cake in her hands, she gently sets it down this time, on top of a gigantic net for a box.

"Here we are!" She says. I look up at the cake and can I say wow!

"That is amazing, you have some real talent!" I say.

"Thanks, I'll get it packed." She neatly folds the net and slots the pieces into each other taping them secure afterwards. Then she closes the lid and I pay her with the money Soryu gave me. "Thank you! Hope I see you again sometime!"

"Same here, Thanks for the wonderful cake!" I say, I grab the dresses and slip the box of rings into my pocket, then I button up my pocket just in case. I wrap my arms underneath and round the side of the box to stable it. But luckily Eisuke walks in and takes the cake from me lightening my load. "Thanks," I say slightly blushing, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Hmph," he nods and we make are way to the car.

* * *

I put the dresses in the boot but the cake doesn't have any room, so we strap it into the back seat so it won't fall. I sit in the front next to him and he starts the engine. We're completely silent for half the way, until I can't handle it anymore.

"Okay, we need to talk, because clearly this isn't working!" I say breaking the silence.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Us, and... yesterday, on the.." I drift off not sure what else to say.

"So, continue," he says calmly, am I the only one who's affected.

"I don't know about you, but I don't do that everyday! You probably play around with a bunch of women so it's nothing, but I don't know how I feel right now! I'm so confused, it's frustrating, Ugh!" I yell, clawing my hands through my hair.

"You're not the only one who's confused, I may play around with women but not like that!" He yells back at me.

"Well why are you so calm?" I shout.

"Because there's no point getting so worked up over it!" He pulls over to the side, and continues "Look... this affects me just as much as it does you and this not the time nor the place to be discussing this so, can it wait till after the wedding."

"Yeah! Fine by me!"

"Thank you!" He says starting the engine once more. He drops me back to the villa and I put the cake in the fridge and leave the dresses and rings in Haley and Soryu's bedroom. Then I call up the church to discuss and finalise the remaining details of the cermony with priest. I've been start feeling dizzy, lightheaded for a while now so I decide to go down to have some water and I'm in the kitchen, when I see a dark hooded figure. I call out to it and suddenly it raises it's hand revealing a large metal pole. I back away slowly and he comes nearer, making me scream for help and he hits me with the bar...

* * *

Eisuke's PoV...

I return home after dropping off the remaining decorations and hear Haley screaming for help from what sounds like the kitchen. I rush to see what's going on and she's lying on the floor with Cami in her lap. A pool of blood surrounds them, from a cut on Cami's forehead.

"Oh my god, Eisuke! Please help me, when I came back she was just lying here bleeding." She sobs.

"Yeah, of course, we need to get her to the hospital!" I say. I bend down and scoop her up in my arms. Haley opens the car door and I quickly start the engine. We reach the hospital 10 minute later and me and Haley wait in the hallway while the doctor examines her. The doctor comes out soon later...

"She's fine just lost a lot of blood, and may have a concussion. It seems she was hit with some kind of hard material."

"We don't know what happened, she was lying on the ground when I found her!" Says Haley.

"Could it have been the impact of falling on the tiled floor." I ask.

"No, this seems a little stronger, although the cut could be from the floor, but something definitely hit her before she fell."

"Thank you, is that all?" I ask.

"Almost, these are some prescribed medicines, and you may visit the patient when the nurses have finished patching her up."

"Thank you." Says Haley and the doctor leaves.

I go and get the medicines while we're waiting and receive a call from Soryu...


	30. Chapter 30

"Eisuke, how is Camille?" He asks.

"Fine, I'm just getting her medicines and Haley is with her." I reply.

"I see, I think I know who did this,"

"What do mean?"

"There was a note on the kitchen counter, it was from the green lizards, they're a group of mobsters."

"Hmm, so what do want with Camille."

"They know she's related to Haley who is soon to be my wife, so they want money and that was their best way of getting it."

"What does the note say?"

"It's stupid."

"Tell me!"

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, we seek blood, so we're coming for you." He reads a loud. "Where are you?"

"I'm still getting the medicines."

"Look you need to stay with Haley and Camille and I'm on my way!" He says before hanging up. I run to Camille's ward and see her and Haley together, I sigh in relief and put down the box of medicines.

Soryu comes minutes afterwards and Haley leaves me alone with Camille. I watch her sleeping peacefully, putting my mind at ease, at least she's safe.

I lightly kiss her forehead and sit back down again. She slowly shifts her body and slowly peels her eyes open. Soryu and Haley return, discuss whether they should continue with the wedding. Camille bolts straight up and says "Of course you should! And you will! End of discussion!"

"But-"

"Ah ah ah, I said end of discussion, so that means no arguing!" She says putting her finger on Haley's mouth to shush her.

The next day...

* * *

Camille's PoV...

I'm getting ready for the wedding with Spencer. We bought similar dresses to compliment each other, considering we are her bridesmaids.

images/product/12/12141/12141193_ **follow this link to see both Spencer and Camille's bridesmaid dresses and hairstyles!** **Spencer is the one on the left and Camille is the one on your right.** **Back to the story!**

We head on downstairs and it's just us, Haley and Ota who is driving us there. Haley gets in the back with me, totally nervous and worried.

"Do I look okay, is the dress crinkled anywhere, is my make up smudging?" She asks working up up a sweat.

"You're fine you look great, don't stress. Take deep breaths!" I say reassuringly.

"Mmph...hooooh...mmph...hooooh. Thanks I need that! I can't believe the day is finally here." She says cheering up now.

We reach the church and the massive doors open as the organ starts playing. The guests all enter the hall and all the seats are full with friends and family when they're seated the doors close briefly and open to Haley. Then Haley enter's and the entire hall falls silent except for the organ. She walks slowly down the aisle holding a bouquet. Her veil is so long it trails across the floor behind her. After me and Spencer are inside behind Haley the doors close. I can feel all the eyes watching, I wonder how Haley feels!

* * *

Spencer's PoV...

I feel so nervous walking behind Haley, Aaaah! This is so cool and near racking at the same time. I look ahead and see Ota, he smiles at me and I smile back. Who knows, maybe that will be us someday! I peel my eyes away from his and look ahead...

* * *

Haley's PoV...

I have a major case of butterflies, I can see Soryu in his super hot tux, and Eisuke holding the rings on a red silk cushion. There's no going back now! This is gonna be my life, I get more and more hot as we get nearer to the front. I finally reach there after what seems like forever and Soryu offer's his hand as I take a step up. We turn and face each other and Spencer takes the seat next to Ota where as Camille takes the seat on the other side. The priest begins the ceremony and then Soryu says his vows. Then it's my turn.

"Wow, that's a pretty tough act to follow!" I say wiping away my tears of joy. "Here goes, Soryu Oh, I have known from the day we declared our love for each other I would love you forever, and here we are today taking the step to bind our fate to one another. But I want to be more than just your wife, I want to be your shadow. So I Haley Dominica Hastings, swear to always be by your side, in the dark and light times, thick and thin, I will follow you as a shadow and be there to support you."

We the priest then says some blessings and we exchange the rings, Eisuke sits down next to Camille and I'm pretty sure he was smirking at me. I push those thoughts away and after the the priest gives us our final blessing, the moment comes! I rest my arms on top of his, and he holds my elbows. I tip toe slightly stretching, as he bends down. Our lips meet halfway, and I hear everyone clapping, we soon pull away and I feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. Then we leave linking arms as we walk back down the aisle, everyone stands up as we pass some saying congratulations. Then we go to my reception!

I'm in the limo with Soryu, my butterflies are gone so that's a relief! I turn to face him and he does too.

"So we're officially married now."

"Yeah, and your not miss Hastings anymore." He says smirking.

"No sadly I'm not, but-" He suddenly forces his lips onto mine and I give in. I feel his hand touch my thigh underneath my dress, making my flinch.

"What's wrong?" He asks with a smirk.

"You just surprised me that's all." I say closing the gap between us. We make out some more and I feel my garter coming lose, I knew it, he's been playing me. But I'm not about to give it up that fast. I pull my lips away and push him back.

"You found out." He says raising his eyebrow. "Well I never doubted you would."

"Yeah, you're gonna have to try a lot harder, My Oh!" I smirk.

"Really, well I love a challenge." He comes closer and is practically on to me. He holds my wrists down and buries his head in my neck. I let out a small moan as I feel a sharp pain arise, slowly turning into pleasure. Luckily there a privacy glass between us and the driver or this would be extremely awkward. I know he's won now, as he slips it off and to finish his tongue traces my collarbone and he backs off. The limo comes to a stop as I get up and Soryu get's down to join the other. I follow after and the guys celebrate their victory. But that's not the end!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The reception party is next! :-) see you soon...**


	31. Chapter 31

Camille's PoV...

I look over my shoulder to see Eisuke. He's talking to some friends. I find myself staring at him while Spencer continues talking to Elena.

"Camille... Camillle!" Says Spencer shaking my shoulder. I peel my gaze away from him and give Spencer my almost full attention.

"Yeah, sorry!"

"This is Elena, she's a close friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." I say extending my hand towards her. She shakes hands and the formalities are over.

"Well I hope I meet your expectations!" She says. "So I see you and Mr Ichinomiya are a thing." Surprised at her comment my eyes widen.

"N-no we're... we're not together!"

"Aww, come on you don't have to hide it from me. I expect nothing less from Spencer's sister. I hear you go to Harvard, is that what drew Eisuke towards you."

"It's never gonna happen so I have no idea what your talking about?"

"I saw the way he looked at you when you were out. He cares about you!" Teases Spencer.

"Really, well I guess it's no surprise you got a killer body, looks and brains. You're like the whole package!" Says Elena.

"I'm leaving now, this conversation just got boring."

"She even talks like him! Aah! They're a match made in heaven!" Says Spencer.

I go outside for some fresh air and walk through gardens. Suddenly someone comes up from behind me a tries to suffocate me. I struggle but nothing works this guy is too strong, just as I'm about to give up I see a broken piece of glass on the ground next to me. I reach out and stabb the guy in the stomach. He recoils and I wriggle out of his grip easily. I run for the pain entrance but another guy obstructs my path. I officially doomed, I scream for help but the man clasps his hand over my mouth blocking my screams. At least I had a good few seconds to scream so hopefully someone heard...


	32. Chapter 32

Just before the unknown man can take me away I notice Eisuke in the corner of the car park talking on the phone. If I get out while the stranger gets in then I can make it. As soon as the door is shut close I wait three seconds before slamming it open and running towards Eisuke. I scream his name just before the man catches hold of my wrist once more.

/

After dealing with the man Eisuke tells me to open my eyes. I can feel tears threatening at the back of my eyes, but I hold them back and take in his features. Without hesitating I seal our lips in a kiss.

He kisses back soon after and we entangle ourselves in each others arms before he pulls away as if sensing the others. Haley and Spencer embrace me tightly and we return to the wedding.

At the end it's time for the bouquet to be thrown. Somehow I end up catching it and a deep blush graces my features. I subtly glance at Eisuke who smirks back at me. He's back to his usual self no doubt. "Aww no fair!" Sighs Spencer as Haley joins us. "Well I can promise you guys I'm getting married next so it doesn't matter." Says Spencer holding up her hand. My eyes widen as I notice the diamond ring on her finger.

"Oh my god!" I scream engulfing her in a bear hug.

"I'm so happy for you Spencer!" Says Haley at the same time as me.

"Yep. Now all we need is Eisuke and Camille to confirm they're a thing to continue the trend. I blush and get away before it gets worse.

I get a text from Eisuke saying to meet him on the balcony and obey.

"I got your text, whats-" Before I can say anything Eisuke kisses me roughly but passionately.

"Camille, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Oh my god!" I say hugging him tightly. He slips on a ring onto my finger.

"Don't take this off, ever."

"I won't. You don't have to ask me twice."

/

 **And Thats the end of my story hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
